Undisclosed Desires
by shadess
Summary: Three years ago, Leah Clearwater left Forks. Now she's coming home, and brings along a surprise. Meanwhile, things in Forks are not the same as they were. Then one broken soul met one changing soul. Post BD. Might be OOC-ish.
1. ONE

**Disclaimer for ALL chapters: I do not own Twilight. The saga belongs to its writer, Stephenie Meyer, and so does the characters. I own nothing here. Not even the characters I use. No profit had been made from this story. Believe me, no one paid me for this story.**

**A/N: Hi it's me kingsofmymuse with my new Leah/Edward story. Hope you all will like it as much as you like 'The Art of Imprinting'. It doesn't has anything to do with The Art of Imprinting, though. Just a warning; some people migh be OOC. Might. Not really sure. Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_I know you suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_  
_It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied_

_Soothe me_  
_I'll make you feel pure_  
_Trust me_  
_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You take your lovers that you're wicked and divine_  
_You may be a sinner_  
_But your innocence is mine_

-Lyrics of Undislosed Desires by Muse

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

HOMECOMING

The neighborhood looked like its screaming 'Welcome home' to me as I pulled up to the reservation.

It has been three years since I left La Push, and yet things certainly are not the same as they were when I left. I moved to Seattle just a month after all the things with the 'vampire mafias' are cleared up, and everyone got their happily ever after, except for me. I was seeking for a fresh start in the city, and got a job as a bartender. Not the best job ever, and neither it's the job I wanted to have, but it turns out to be not that bad. The money I got from the job pays the rent of my apartment, and stocks my food.

The reservation hasn't changed a bit, all the buildings are still the same and the woods are still green as usual. I believe it's the people that had changed. I don't really know what has changed, since I've lost contact with everyone here for three years, except with my mom and brother. But I'm pretty sure people have changed as the years passed. Just like I do. I have changed. Not drastically, it's just there is one thing that happens to me, and is going to change my life.

I took a deep breath as I pulled up to the driveway of my house. I haven't told my mom if I was coming home. I didn't call to inform her about that. My homecoming is unplanned; I didn't even sure to come back home if I didn't discover something last night. People doubt if a female wolf is fertile, they think I can't have a child of my own. Guess what? They're all wrong! For the past few weeks, I had been throwing up almost all day, and nausea keeps taking over my body. So I bought home pregnancy tests and peed all over them, and they all came back positive. I know I should have gone to a doctor's appointment, to make sure if I'm pregnant. But I'm also sure that ten pregnancy tests that said I'm pregnant couldn't be wrong. I mean ten. They all couldn't be wrong.

I'm really fucked up. If I ever had protections or birth control when I was with Jack, then it wouldn't be happening. But no, I was drunk. We were drunk and too stupid to think about such protections. If I'm not drunk I wouldn't have sex with my neighbor. So my biggest mistake was to be drunk.

That night, I stared at the pink lines and smiley faces for like hours, dumb struck. I wondered why the fuck they put smiley faces on sticks that could ruin people's life. No, I couldn't think like this. This thing—baby doesn't ruin my life. I couldn't think of my own child that way.

I didn't tell Jack if I'm pregnant. Soon after I found out I packed my stuff and left Seattle. Besides, I don't think Jack is the settle down type. He's a charming young executive—I'm sure he's that womanizer guy, that kind who likes to have fun. I doubt he's ready to have a child, to be a father. I don't want telling him I'm pregnant then end up having him telling me to abort the child or give it up for adoption. I might be a bitch, but I'm not going to kill my own flesh and blood, nor am going to put them for adoption. No matter what, I'll take care of my child.

It is my own mother I'm going to meet, but somehow I feel so nervous. The last time we met face to face with each other was exactly three years ago. I didn't even come to her wedding with Charlie Swan last year. I used job as the reason of why I couldn't go, when in reality I'm just too lazy, and couldn't stand to witness another Happily Ever After. Yea, talking about what a bad daughter I am. Plus, if she knows about my pregnancy... I don't know what will she say or feel. She may will feel ashamed because her daughter is pregnant without a husband. Yes, the Quileute are strict about that thing.

If anyone asks about my baby's father, I'll just say he died before he knew I'm pregnant. I could say he's a fireman who died on duty, or a police who got shot also on duty. Maybe the latter would be better. I don't know, I just have to think about it later, when people start to ask questions.

Picking up my guts, I climbed out of my truck and walked toward the porch of the house. Glad that mom and Charlie decided to keep our house and still live in it, instead of living in Charlie's house. I rang the bell, and not long after that I heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming closer. I was sure that my mom checked the peephole, because she was suddenly squealing like a little girl. The door was opened, and she immediately wrapped me in a hug.

"Leah!" she exclaimed, still hugging me tightly

"Hey, mom," I replied. She let me go and took a better look at me.

"Oh God, you're so beautiful. And your hair... I love it," mom babbled like a high school girl.

"Thanks mom." Yes. The first thing that changed from me is my hair is no longer in that short boyish style. It's now a little longer and reached my shoulder.

Mom then literally dragged me inside, then calls Charlie and made him get my suitcases from my truck. She led me to the kitchen and told me to sit on the bar stool, while she is making me a lunch.

"Mom, you don't have to do this. Just because I haven't been here since three years ago doesn't mean I forgot to make lunch," I said, half joked.

"I know, but I just want to make something special for you. As a homecoming present," she says as she chopped the vegetables then put them in the pot, and let the boil in the water.

My guess, mom is making me a soup. A nice choice, actually. Seeing it's actually freezing cold outside, since it's snowing heavily and it's December. Plus, one of my mom's specialties is her soup. Seth and I used to have a little fight of who deserves more soup when we were still little. Speaking of the devil, where is Seth? I asked my mom about this, and not really surprised when I got the answer.

"He's at the Cullen's,"

Yeah, of course he would be there. Seth is like so hooked to the Cullens. He is one leech lover. Not that I blame him, though. The Cullens are actually quite nice. Ever since the wolf packs and them got together to fight the Volturi, things between the wolves and the Cullens are not as stiff as it used to be. We're friends with them, and they sometimes refer us as 'family'. Well I'm not really close to them, unlike Jacob and Seth, but now I'm friends with them. Emmett is just fun to talk to, and so does Alice, she is so welcoming. Carlisle and Esme are just so nice, and it's easy to get along with them. I regret it that I didn't befriend with them earlier. Edward and Rosalie... well, they're just like, untouched. And they don't look like they want to be my friends. While Bella, I just doesn't want to get to know her more. I just dislike her. Even though she's my step sister now, I don't have any desire to befriend her, let alone being her sibling.

And Renesmee... well, I don't see any reason for me to be close to her.

"Here you go," mom said as she placed a bowl of soup in front of me. I sniffed the smell of it and immediately had my mouth watery. If the smell of it is so delicious, then how would the taste of it be? It would be super delicious.

I put a spoon of soup to my mouth, and let out a low moan. This tastes delicious, like I expected. This like heaven. I've missed my mom's cooking. She's definitely a great cook. In a flash I finished my soup. Call me greedy, but the food tasted really good. My dad and Charlie are so lucky to have a wife like mom.

Just as I pushed the now empty bowl away from me, Charlie entered the kitchen. He mused his hair nervously and nods toward me, "Leah," he greets

I just nodded back without saying a word. Things are totally awkward between me and him. I'm not really good at this step father-step daughter thing.

He then walks toward where my mother was standing behind the bar stool, and then put his arms around her waist. Mom turned around and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly I felt like my stomach was flipping over, and like I'm going to sick. I've said I couldn't handle to see such thing. Moreover it's my mom who is kissing with a man. I wonder how Seth handles seeing this. He lives in this house; surely he has seen this scene before.

I cleared my throat, making them to break apart. Both mom and Charlie looked down in embarrassment, their cheeks went red.

"I... guess I'm going to find Seth," I stammered as I stood up from my seat, taking a few steps backward before finally turned on my heels.

I left the kitchen and not even once I looked back. Don't need to see another kissing scene. I jogged to where I parked my truck and quickly started the engine. In a flash I was speeding down the road, heading to Forks.

* * *

The Cullen mansion looked quiet and peaceful when I reached there. For a house where nine vampires live and two wolves tugging along, it is strange enough if there was no noise coming from that house. After I parked my truck in their spacious front yard, I climbed off the truck and head inside the house. The door was not locked, so I could easily get into the house.

There was a sound of video game, I assumed, coming from the living room. I followed the sound and entered the living room. There I found Seth and Emmett are playing the video games. They were so hooked to the games; they didn't notice me in the room. I cleared my throat to get their attention. When I finally got their attention, their heads snapped right toward my direction and immediately they dropped the sticks they were holding. Both of them then ran toward where I was standing and wrap me in a hug—a really tight hug. I barely can breath, because I was squeezed by two muscular men. Especially Emmett, he's so huge.

"Leah!" they both squealed like a child.

"Guys... put... me... down. Can't... breath,"

They both unwrapped me from their huge instantly. "Leah! When were you coming back? Why didn't you tell us?" Seth asked

"I just want to surprise you all," I lied. And surprisingly, they bought it. Oh, it's just far too easy to fool these two, but the others are the difficult ones.

I shoved my hands to my pockets, "Where's the others?" I asked, looking around to found the place is empty except for the three of us.

"Edward's upstairs and Nessie is in the kitchen, doing her home works in the barstool. Bella... left the house about thirty minutes ago, and the others are all hunting," Emmett gave me detailed information. Oh yeah, I forgot the hybrid kid is now looks like a twelve year old, so she must be attending school now, then. Emmett seems to not realize if there are three heartbeats in the room. Good thing this one vamp is easy to distract.

"Oh, Esme left us food—spaghetti—if you want just warms it up in the microwave. I'm sure after the long ride you're hungry," added Seth

Well, I actually have eaten. But I think I could eat some more. Don't blame me, I'm pregnant. Preggos eat all the time. And I don't care about putting weight cause I'll have my ideal body back eventually; one of the advantages of being a werewolf.

I nodded, "Sure. I'll make sure I hit the kitchen," I said, before I really turned on my heels and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

When I entered the kitchen, Renesmee was sitting behind the barstool, like Emmett said—a pile of books in front of her. She looked up and turned around when she noticed me entering the kitchen. The girl is really growing up fast. She looks so beautiful; just like how she was three years ago. He bronze curls were pulled up into a ponytail. Her chubby cheeks now already gone, replaced by a facial feature of a young girl. She has her father's strong jaw line, and almost all of his facial features—which made her as dazzling as he is—while has her mother's cinnamon brown eyes. She smiles as a greeting to me. I smiled back in return.

I walked towards the fridge and pulled out two containers, each have spaghetti and the sauce inside. I put them in the microwave and set the timer. As I wait for the food to finish, I took a seat in the barstool, beside Renesmee. She once glanced at me and then back to her work.

"Homework?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

She constantly looked up at me. The girl had a shocked look on her face. Well, I have to admit that before this I rarely talk to her. I have to practice, anyway. I'm going to have my own child soon, if I can't talk to a kid then how would I talk to my own child? Renesmee soon recover from the shock she had and answered my question.

"Yeah," she says, nervousness covered her tone, "And I guess I need some help here,"

"What subject is that? Maybe I could help?" I looked over to her opened book, and narrowed my eyebrows when I saw the contents. "Algebra. Well, that one I can't help, kid," I said with a light chuckle, then rose out of my seat because the timer of the microwave went off, "I'm a loser at algebra," said me as I pulled out the containers. They were hot, but I didn't need gloves cause for Christ's sake, I'm a werewolf.

Renesmee chuckles as well. "Yeah, guess I'll have to wait for nana, granddad, and aunt Alice or Aunt Rose to help me," she said as she closed her book and pushed it away.

I took out a clean plate from the dishwasher, "Why don't you ask your dad to help? He's upstairs, right?" I asked her as I put the spaghetti and the sauce on the plate.

She sighs, "I don't think he will help me," her face fell down

"Why?" I took a seat beside her and started to eat the spaghetti; "He's a smartass, isn't he?" my mouth was full with food.

"He's... I don't think I could disturb him right now. He's pretty crushed down. He and mom just had a fight, and mom left to have some fresh air,"

I choked hearing her words. Edward and Isabella Cullen fighting? Well, that's new. So things in this town really had changed there. Renesmee then get me a glass of water and gave it to me. I gracefully drank it in one sip.

"It's not really a surprise..." she started, "Mom and dad have been fighting since like two months ago. Dad said something about mom spending too much time with Jake..."

My eyes were bulging out. The world's most perfect couple is about to tear apart.

I didn't say a thing. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why Renesmee told me about this thing either. Maybe the girl needs someone to talk to, and I happened to be the one who is around when she is ready to talk. Knowing their parents fighting could be a hard thing to deal for children. Suddenly I don't feel like eating anymore. How could I eat when I watch a girl so heartbroken like this?

"Do you know if mom once kissed Jake? Before I was born?" she says out of the blue, again shocking me. She was staring blankly at her hands.

I stared at her like she has grown two heads. She might be physically twelve, but she actually just three years old! And she just said something about kissing. How did she know about Jake and Bella's kiss anyway?

"I know more than everyone thinks I am, you know," says her with a bitter chuckle, "Don't you say you don't know a thing about that kiss,"

"Guess I know it. But it was in the past..." I half whispered

"Mom barely at home these past couple of months. He's always at Jake's, soothing him after Billy's death,"

Billy's death. I've heard it from my mom. Billy Black died of heart attack two months ago, and it was really unexpected. According to mom, Jake was so vulnerable. He misses his old man badly.

"I kinda miss my mom..." Renesmee whispers. I put a hand on her back, rubbing it gently to calm the kid, "I rarely meet her except when we're hunting. She spends most of her time with Jake,"

"And do you know if Jake imprints on me? You know about imprint, don't you? That once a wolf imprints on someone they have to be together, like true soul mates. It's kind of crazy, that I'm already marked to be Jake's forever even if I don't want to. What if at the end I don't want to be with Jake? It's really confusing,"

And I just can nod at that. I've experienced the craziness of imprinting, too. How it took my fiancée.

"Sometimes life is confusing, kid," was all I could say.

And so we both just sat there, keeping each other company. Renesmee was sitting still behind the barstool, still staring blankly at her fingers, and I just kept trying to sooth her, with rubbing circles on her back.

This kid has been through a hard time.

* * *

**Another A/N [Sorry I couldn't help but being annoying!]: So whataya think? Please review! :)**


	2. TWO

-CHAPTER TWO-

SNOW FLAKES

* * *

Both Renesmee and I fell into silent for a while. None of us spoke a word. Renesmee kept staring at her hands, just like what she has been doing since a few minutes ago. This is another proof that witnessing their parents' marriage as it fell apart could take a toll on children. I silently glad that my child would only have a mother, so he or she wouldn't have to see their parents argue.

The only thing that broke the silence between us was the noise coming from the living room, where Emmett and Seth are playing their video games. I'm sure they know about Renesmee's break down, since they have the super hearing of mythical creatures, but now they just want to stay out of it. They want to give Renesmee her space. It was dead quiet in the kitchen, that the sound of the video game could be heard clearly from here. My fingers were still rubbing circles on the kid's back; still trying to soothe and comfort her. She didn't ask to, but I know she needed it. She needed comfort and I was trying to give it to her, since her mother is not here to do that. She's too busy 'soothing' Jacob. Renesmee might not understand what her mother really doing at Jake's place, but I got a few guesses of that. Jake and her might have done something that really crossed the line, to make Edward furious enough to have a fight with Bella. As far as I know it, Edward Cullen used to be the most patient man ever, especially to his wife.

We were still sitting behind the barstool, still in the same position, when suddenly there were footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. I looked up, and found none other that Edward Cullen himself leaning against the doorway. He looked at me for a second, before turning his attention to his daughter, who had her back facing him. The man looked like he was about to burst into tears at any time when he saw how his daughter is doing. He looked terribly sad and upset. Fighting with his wife is one thing, but seeing his daughter like this after she saw their fight, is another thing he had to suffer.

Without saying a word, he walks towards out direction then put a hand on Renesmee's shoulder. I know if the girl knew if that was her father, but for some reason she still didn't bother to look up to see him. Edward then leaned down and placed a kiss on his daughter's temple. Renesmee finally looked up and locked eyes with her father. They shared a meaningful glance, and she takes a deep breath.

"Daddy..." she whimpered.

Edward closed his eyes and pulled her into a hug, making me to take my hand away from Renesmee's back. I backed up a little, trying to give the father and daughter some space. I stood up from my seat, and that was when they both looked up to see me.

"Um... I— I'll be in the back yard," I said, directing the words more to Renesmee, as I pointed towards the back yard with my thumb.

She nods, and forced a small smile. "Thanks Leah," she says, her voice cracked and it sounded more like a whisper. I just nodded politely at that, and then quickly made my way out of the kitchen, and head to the back yard.

The porch, and the formerly green grass are now covered with thick snow, obviously, since it's winter. And wherever I look all my eyes could see was just white—everything was white. The trees, the grass, even the small path that supposedly will lead us to Edward, Bella, and Renesmee's little cottage. If I were human, I would have been struck with hypothermia, or maybe frozen like an ice once I stepped outside—without a coat on. But I'm a werewolf and sometimes being a half animal gives you advantages. I sat on the stairs of the back porch. My eyes staring blankly at the white and snowy scene in front of me.

It's shocking how time could change things. It seems like not long ago Bella Cullen was the most perfect wife and mother anyone could ever ask for, but now she nearly abandons her husband and child for Jacob Black. It's also shocking how her relationship with her daughter had changed. When I left, she was like so close to her daughter, but now as Renesmee said she rarely at home.

I placed a hand on my still flat stomach; rubbing it gently. Would my relationship with my future child changes to as time goes? I hope not. I don't want my child suffer what sweet Renesmee is going through now. That minute, I silently vowed, that whatever happens, I won't ever abandon my child. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes; letting the cold wind in December went through my body, and blows my hair. All of a sudden someone placed a warm coat around my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Edward was kneeling down behind me, it was clear that he is the one who placed the coat on around me. He smiled a small smile.

"You can't let your baby freezing in there. It's so cold here," he says in the most beautiful ever. People were right; Edward Cullen's voice is as soft as velvet, and as warm as a sun.

I narrowed my eyebrows at his words. I still had my eyes on him as he sits beside me, before gazing back to the snowy back yard. "So you know, then?" I asked

He turns to see me, "About your baby? Yeah, I heard your thoughts. And it was hard to not notice the heartbeats," says him quietly. He follows my gaze, and now also stares blankly at the white view in front of us.

I groaned and pretended to be annoyed, "Ugh, it's hard to fool a thorough man like you. Your brother didn't even notice the heartbeats,"

Edward chuckles. Good for him. His facial expression was far too stiff before.

"Well I couldn't help but being thorough,"

"Yes you surely couldn't," Edward chuckles again. But one minute he was chuckling, the next he suddenly stopped. I took a glance at him hesitantly; didn't know what I should expect to see. I thought I would see the man beside me would be crying his eyes out— but without tears—or maybe anything worse. But no, his expression was rather flat. I couldn't tell what he was feeling; what was hidden behind that mask.

"Thank you," says him all of a sudden. I kept my gaze at him; confusion was written across my face.

"For what?"

He inhales deeply, "You just broke Nessie's mask. You made her talks about what upsets her. She never tells anybody about what she just told you; not even me. Though I could know what she always wanted to say through her minds,"

I nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile, "You're welcome,"

Edward looks at me for a while, eyeing me almost up and down. What was he looking at actually? Do I have something on my teeth? And why was he grinning like he had lost his mind?

"You know, time really had changed you," he says, still keeping that grin

"It did, I suppose."

I couldn't agree more with him. As the years past, I know I'm not the former Leah Clearwater. Well I'm still a bitch at heart and I do believe people in La Push still hate me—but Edward's right. I've changed. I'm no longer the emotional bitch—now I'm just a bitch. And I clearly have a softer side to children—it has proven with Renesmee. Maybe my motherly instinct starts to talks, since I'm going to be a mother in a few months.

"So, you and your wife... You guys are having a hard time, eh?" I know it's none of my business to ask this, but I'm just itching to do it. There is something I have to say to Edward.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes for a moment, and then nods his head. "We're... not the same as we used to be. Since Billy's death, Bella has always been the one who sticks with Jacob. She provides him comfort. And then they became too close. You know what I mean," from his tone I could tell he was feeling uneasy.

Of course I know what he meant. Comfort. It is one of the most common words to describe sexual touch. Bella has been cheating from Edward. With Jacob.

"Every time she comes home from his place... his scent is all over her. I can smell him on her," He pauses as he smiles cinically, "And there was one time, when we made love, and she moans his name." Edward then dropped his head down.

A few minutes ago, when I was with Renesmee and saw just how broken she is, I didn't know what to say when she talked about how she misses her mother. And now, I don't know what to say either as I look at the even broken man in front of me, who just told me about his knowledge of his wife's affair. This really made me dumb struck. His wife, who I once thought as the most loyal woman has been betraying him. What should I say to him? I've been betrayed before—by the people I thought I could trust with my life—and I didn't handle it well. Instead I hate my betrayers for lifetime. Now what should I say to another who is also betrayed? Just deal with it just like how I did? Just hate both his wife and Jake like how I hate Sam and Emily? No, of course I couldn't say that. So I just kept my mouth shut, so I wouldn't say any words that I will regret later.

I might can't give Edward any advice on his marriage problem, but I think I can give him a word on another thing. His daughter.

"Edward?"

He looks up then turns to face me, just to have our eyes locked. "Yeah?" whispers him lowly.

"Try to make sure Renesmee is not around when you and Bella are having a fight. I think watching you guys fighting is not something good for her mental development. Just saying," I'm trying not to patronize. He nods his head yes.

"I will. Thanks for your advice, Leah," he forces another fake smile as he messes with his already uncontrollable messy hair. "Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here," Edward says as he stood up, patting the back of his pants that was covered with the snow.

"Yeah like I could be frozen," I said with sarcasm. My body temperature is almost as hot as the sun, why should I be afraid to be frozen.

"Maybe you couldn't be frozen, but your baby could. Come on," Edward hold out his hands, wanted to help me to get up.

"Um, Edward?

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor? About my pregnancy... please don't tell anybody about it,"

He purses his lips and says, "Sure. You can count on me," I took his hands and let him to help me.

"Thanks," a smile lit my face. Edward smiles back in return which pretty much said 'You're welcome'.

Once I was back on my feet, I also patted the back of my pants like what Edward had did, cleaning the flakes of snow that was covering it. Edward then held the back door open for me, before we both entered the house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews you had left for me on the previous chapter. I really apreciated them. Hope you like this chapter as much as you like chapter one. Some important events are going to happen on the next chapter, so keep tune in...**


	3. THREE

-CHAPTER THREE-

THE CAT'S OUT OF ITS BAG 

_

* * *

_

Wiggling under the cover, I had an urgent need to get up. It's this time of the day again. Cold sweats begin to form on my face. My stomach felt like it's flipping over; the nausea washed over my body. Groaning, I opened my eyes and rolled over to the other side of the bed lazily. I checked out the clock. It was still six in the morning. God, this baby really knows how to wake up their mom. I was feeling so sleepy, and was too lazy to get up. All I wanted to do was to lie on my bed all day—that's how all pregnant women are feeling, right? But it seemed like the morning sickness didn't let me to just snuggle deep into my comfy bed cover.

I jumped off my bed—no matter how I hated to get up—and ran out of my room, straight to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. I was running so fast and I'm pretty sure the sound of my rushed footsteps would wake everyone else in the house, especially when I accidentally slammed the bathroom door. Ah, shit I shouldn't do that! But I had no time to put any worries at waking the others. The contents of my stomach are going to find its way out of my body, from my mouth. I slumped to the floor and stuck my head to the closet, one hand rested on my stomach and the other is keeping my hair from falling down. I started vomiting, emptying the contents of my stomach, as I stared at the yucky liquid in disgust. Not only has it looked disgusting it also smells horrible. I can't believe I had that kind of content in my stomach.

From a far, I heard footsteps coming closer. Then they stopped right in front of the bathroom door. I sniffed for the scent, and sighed as I recognize who it was.

"Leah, you okay there?" my mom says as she knocks the door. Geez. Talk about bad timing.

"Hmmph..." was all I could give because I suddenly start vomiting again. I heard my mom keeps knocking the door.

"Leah," she calls again, "Leah open the door. Let me in," mom tries to get the door opened, but she couldn't because I locked it from inside, "Leah why did you have to lock the door? Sweetie let me in,"

I just let my mom kept pounding at the door, because there was nothing else I could do while I'm throwing up. Once I thought I was done throwing up, I stood up then flushed the toilet. After I washed my face, I walked to the door and unlocked it, before I could open it myself mom opened it just a moment after I unlocked the door.

"Leah what is going on here?" she demands. And by 'what is going on here' it doesn't mean she is asking me in general, like if I'm okay. It means she already knows the truth and wants me to spill it over myself. She knows I'm pregnant. Just trust a mother to recognize how morning sickness looks like.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

I just blurted out the news like that, making Charlie and Seth dropped their jaws to the floor. Mom, well, she didn't look that surprise. Of course, cause she already knew. She made the whole family sit in the dining room, after I said I have something important to say to them. Mom, Seth, and Charlie are all sitting across from me.

"You—you what?" Seth stuttered the words, like they were hanging on his tongue but it was just too hard for him to spit them out.

"Pregnant," I repeat

"How?" asks Seth again. I narrowed my eyebrows at him, "Do you really want to know how this baby was made, Seth?"

Seth shakes his head immediately, "No. No, don't tell me,"

"How did it happen, Leah? I mean, you never tell us you have a boyfriend back in Seattle, let alone being pregnant," says mom. Oh good now she starts interviewing me, and she's giving me that intimidating look. Come on, it's not like I'm the only woman in this world who is pregnant without a husband.

"You're right. I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend. I... wanted it to be a surprise," I made up a story. Yea I even have to lie to my mom. It's for everyone's sake. "We... me and Jack actually planned to go to La Push next month, but fate changes everything,"

Everyone looked puzzled. The others had talk except for Charlie who is completely speechless.

"What do you mean with 'fate changes everything'?" asks mom

"Jack died last week on duty. He was a police. He was in SWAT," Good. Another BIG fat lie. "So that is why I came home alone. He had planned to propose me, I knew it cause I found the ring in his pocket, but before he could pop the question, God has taken him away," I pretended to look sad. "We actually just have been together for like three months, but it felt longer when I was with him,"

The three people in front of me nod their heads in understanding. I feel bad for lying to them, but there is nothing else I could do. I had no choice.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks, worries were written across his tone.

"Me?" I looked at him dumb founded. Why should he ask if I'm okay anyway? It's clear that I'm completely fine that is why I could sit here in front of them. But then I realized why he asked if I'm okay. It was because they think my boyfriend, the father of my child just died, that I will be crushed or something.

"Oh. Don't worry, I'm fine. I've learned to let go," I replied, referring to let go of Jack's death.

"Leah if you need anything, and I mean anything, just tell us. We'll be delighted to help you," said mom giving me that sympathetic look I didn't deserve.

I swallowed hard because of the guilt of lying to people, before nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, thanks you guys," I took a deep breath, and then nervously rose out from my seat. "Sorry, I—I need some fresh air," I said then turned on my heels and headed out of the house.

I was just slammed the front door shut and was just about to jog to where I parked my truck, when something hard, short, and warm crashed me. Then it put its arms around my waist, hugging me tightly like it didn't want me to go. I looked down, and found Renesmee to be the one who has her arms around my waist. She rested her head on my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears soaked my shirt. I put a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up to me. Her lips were trembling, and warm tears were rolling down her cheek. Her eyes screamed in agony. It was like the child had seen something that upsets her terribly. Like someone had died.

Shoot. I shouldn't say that, should I?

"Renesmee, what happened?" I asked. No answer. She was still looking at me but kept silent. Her arms were still lingered around my waist.

"Sweetie, what's going on? Why are you crying? And how did you get here? Won't your family be worried if you left the house?" just after I asked her the questions, I saw Jake and the bitch that happened to be Renesmee's mom running in distance. They were heading toward Renesmee and I.

"Nessie!" Jake yells. He and Bella were about to get close to her, but Renesmee then hide behind me, but keeping a hold of one of my hands.

"Leah I don't want to see them," whispered Renesmee, almost begging to me. I turned to see her, and saw how broken she looks. "Please..." she pleads.

I nodded slowly, then turned to Jacob and Bella, who stood just a few feet in front of us.

"She doesn't want to see you. Both of you," I said, keeping my voice as gentle as I could.

"What the hell makes you think my daughter doesn't want to see me?" Bella says angrily, as she took a few steps closer to me, and about to grab Renesmee by her elbow. But I was fast enough to push her away, keeping her away from Renesmee. That was what Renesmee begs for, right? She doesn't want to see Jacob and her mother.

"Leah give my daughter back!" yells Bella again.

"Bella she is the one who stated she doesn't want to see you and Jake. She's in a bad state, Bella. Please, just go. I'm not taking her anyway. She'll be back to you, but not now. She's broken," I tried to keep myself calm.

Bella was about to snatch Renesmee away from me, but Jake hold her back. "Bella,"

Renesmee tugged on my shirt. I turned again to face her. "Please make them go away" she whispers. Our hands were still touching, because she was holding mine. She then used her gift to give me a sight of the last thing I want to see ever.

* * *

__

_Renesmee was walking home to her and her parents' cottage. All of the Cullens except her and Bella were out hunting. She was from the main house, because she was spending her time in Carlisle's study, reading his books. But then she feels sleepy and decided to go back to the cottage to have a good night sleep. Well, not exactly night. Cause it was early in the morning. She didn't realize how time quickly goes. One minute she was having fun reading books in her granddad's study, the next minute all she knows the sun is about to set at any time._

_She was walking on the snowy path, heading to her cottage. That's when she heard that noise._

"_Jake," Bella moans, "Harder. Harder, Jake. Come to me," she keeps moaning, and Renesmee wonders what is going on. She then walks to the window of her parent's room, where the noise was coming from, just to found Jacob on top of her mother._

_She doesn't know anything, she doesn't really understand what her mother and her Jacob is doing. But all she knows her mother is betraying her father. She is hurting him._

* * *

I blinked as the vision ended. God, that was the last thing I ever want to see in my eternity. Rage took a control of me as I realized what's going on. Renesmee just saw her mother and Jake... in bed. That bitch... and son of a bitch! How could they? In Edward and Bella's cottage? Have they lost their mind? My body was shaking with anger, and I know I could phase at any moment. But I had to keep myself from phasing, so I won't hurt Renesmee. I looked down to the terrified girl, then back to the two people in front of me.

I got rid of Renesmee's hold and walked closer to where Jake and Bella are standing. I then smacked him on the head, before finally slap him. I already knew about his affair with Bella, but letting Renesmee witnessing it because of their sloppiness is just can't be tolerated. It wasn't a scene that is suitable to watch for a child. I wanted to slap Bella across her face too—hell I wanted to punch her and break that damn nose somehow— but afraid it will upsets Renesmee, because Bella is still her mother at any way.

"What was that for?" Jacob asks angrily.

I gave him a death glare. "That's for hurting Renesmee, you son of a bitch!" I hissed through my gritting teeth, then turned to Bella, "Do you know what she saw?" I asked, my breathing was hard because of the anger; I thought I was about to explode at any time.

She clasps a hand on her mouth. "Oh no," she says in shock once she realized what I meant, and then she walks closer to where Renesmee stood. "Nessie, I'm so—"

"Go away!" Renesmee screams as she backed away. I rushed to her side and took her in my arms. She rested her head against my chest again, falling into my embrace. I gently rubbed her back.

"I think it's better for the two of you to leave," I said, still trying to be calm after the anger explosion I had, "Now," I added.

Bella was hesitant to go at first, but Jacob grabbed her elbow and drags her away from the front yard of my house. In an instant, they were disappeared behind the thick woods. Where they go, I don't really know. And don't want to know.

With Renesmee in my embrace, we turned on our heels and get into the house. My intention to get some fresh air was forgotten. All my focus is now on the girl I have in my arms. When we finally got into the house, we just realized that mom, Seth, and Charlie were watching what happened outside. All the yells, and how I smacked and slapped Jacob, they witnessed them all. The three of them stood just a foot from the front door, with questioning looks, and also worries written across their face. Charlie was about to rush to Renesmee's side, because he just couldn't stand to see his grand daughter cries. But I motioned him to stay put to where he stood, because I know Renesmee won't want him to get close her, for now. She just needs to be alone.

I took her upstairs, to my room, and helped her to get to the bed. I stroke her hair as I pulled the cover up for her. This girl didn't sleep last night and after all the crying and running away I'm sure she's tired. She curled up into a ball in the bed, and drift to sleep just minutes after she laid her head on the pillow. But even in her sleep I still can hear her sobs. I hesitantly put my arm around her, slowly pulling her closer to me. Again my motherly instinct somehow kicks in. Seeing Renesmee like this, all I want to do is just to rock her in my arms. Yeah, time and pregnancy really had changed me.

Renesmee didn't sleep for long, with her occasional sobs and tears she hardly could sleep tight. Just about half an hour after she drifts off, she slowly opens her big brown eyes; they were puffy and red because of all the amount of tears they had produced. I removed my arm from around her body and snuggled away from her, positioning myself to sit up.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked her once she positioned herself to sit as well.

She rubs her eyes, "I don't know what to feel," says the girl as she slowly shrugs, "I hate her," adds her at the end, "Really, really hate her."

"Listen, Renesmee," I bit my lower lip, a little bit unsure of what I should say, "Um... your mom, she is still the one who gave birth to you, even after all that happened. She really did risk her life to bring you to this world. So... maybe, you—"

The kid cuts me off, "—shouldn't hate her?" she snorts, "Leah, she slept with another man, in our own cottage. She fucked with him on the bed where she and dad usually sleep on! She betrayed my dad. She hurts him, badly. And I hate her for that. My dad doesn't deserve it!"

My eyes bulged out at the words that come out from her mouth, "Wait— Did you really just say 'fuck'?" I didn't know the kid could know those words. I mean, with her dad being that polite—too polite that I never hear him swear.

She shrugs nervously, "Well, Uncle Emmett says those words almost all the time, so..."

I nodded my head. Yeah, just trust Emmett to give such an important knowledge like that.

"Okay, Renesmee. What I meant is, maybe you could control your hatred towards your mother. I mean, I know she loves you. I can see it. I know what she did is wrong, but knowing you hating her, it would make her sad, terribly sad." I stroke her cheek with my fingers, "You got what I meant?" I asked. She nodded her head yes.

"But, it will take some time, probably a long time until I can fully forgive her," she adds. I couldn't give a comment at that.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. From the scent, I know in an instant if it's a vampire. And I recognize who exactly the person behind the door. I excused myself to Renesmee and walked to the door, and clicked it open, revealing Edward Cullen behind it.

"Hey," he said, as he messes his hair as usual, "Renesmee there?" asked him, titling his head to peek the bedroom, and his face lit up when he saw her. I nodded, "Yeah, she found her way here," I said, "Um... I get it you know what happened..." I half whispered before I let him in. He nods. "She was in a pretty bad state," I warned, and he again just nodded, and walked into the room.

He went to the bed and sat beside his daughter. I just watched them as I leaned against the door way with my arms crossed. Renesmee snuggled closer to him and hugged him tightly. He hugs her back and kisses her forehead, rocking her in his arms slowly. After a few minutes in his father's embrace, both Renesmee and Edward pulled out. Edward stokes his daughter's face lovingly, and my heart beamed at the scene. It is clear that Edward loves his daughter more than anything.

"Why don't you go down to Grandpa Charlie? He's making breakfast and is worried sick about you," says Edward, which Renesmee nodded her head yes to. She rose out from the bed and ran out from my room, all the way to the kitchen.

Edward turns to me. He rubs the bridge of his nose like what he did on our last encounter. "Thank you," says him, "You helped Renesmee, again. I owe you big time,"

I shook my head, "Nah, don't mention it."

"I still owe you," the stubborn vamp insists. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"I shouldn't leave her alone with Bella. I should have stay. If I'm at home, Nessie wouldn't have to see that scene,"

"It's not your fault, you know. Don't blame yourself,"

He shakes his head, "I didn't know Bella would be that brave. I mean, in our cottage?"

"I know,"

"I'll have her sign the divorce papers tomorrow," he says out of the blue, making me almost jumped in shock.

"Divorce? I asked. Still finding it so fucking unbelievable even after what had happened.

"Yes, divorce. I can't find any reason to keep our marriage. Hell, I don't even know if I still love her after all what had happened, Leah. I feel numb toward her,"

I sighed deeply, and then walked toward the bed and sit beside him. I placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me, just to see how broken he really is through his eyes. For like the second time this day, I bit my lip because all of the tension. There was nothing I could offer to Edward, except for a warm hug that is obviously not enough to take away all of the pain he suffers.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best. Wondering why I updated so fast? I'm on holiday, and I'm in the mood to write, so yeah... updates come quickly. Hope you like this one as much as you liked the last chapter.**

**Leah is a bit mellow here, huh? I've warned you some people might be OOC...**


	4. FOUR

-CHAPTER FOUR-

BUSTED!

___

* * *

_

My stomach was flipping over. Nausea washes over me, and as it does the familiar urge to empty the contents of my stomach struck me. It comes again, and somehow I still can't get used to it. Groaning like what I did the days before, I wiggled out from Renesmee's hug. She decided she doesn't want to come home last night, and practically begged to stay at my house. We don't have any guest room here so she stays with me. The girl sleeps in my bed, and ended up snuggling closer to me. I tried to get rid of her arms carefully, not wanting to wake her up. After I finally free from her embrace, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I know I should have tip toed so I wouldn't wake anyone up, but I feel really, really sick. I continued to run to the bathroom, and forgot to shut the door once I was inside cause my focus was just to get to the toilet as soon as possible.

Just like how I did it on the other days, I slumped to the floor and quickly stuck my head to the closet. The liquid that once belong in my stomach found its way out through my mouth and in an instant the toilet was full of puke. My hair was falling over, and I was kind of struggled to keep them from falling down. Cold sweats were all over my body, including my head. I was wet for sure. Suddenly I felt a cold hand was stroking my cheek, and then it helped me to hold my hair. I almost jumped at the touch, not just because of its impromptu of the act, but also because the hand was so freezing cold. I didn't get a chance to see who it was; because I was too busy throwing up. But I know who it was. I recognized the smell pretty well; it was like dancing in my nose.

_Edward._ I found it awkward that Edward is the one who holds my hair while I'm throwing up; as far as I know in normal condition the father of my child is supposed to be the one who do that. But I just shrugged off the feeling of awkward, because I realized I really need his help to hold my hair. And his cold hand somehow soothes me.

When I was done, I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt, and moved over so I could flush the toilet. Edward loosened his grip of my hair, and stood up. He hold out his hands, then helps me to stand up as well. I went to the sink, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I caught the reflection on Edward from the mirror. He was still waiting for me, standing near the door with his arms crossed. After I gargled, and washed my mouth, I spun around and faced him.

I let a small smile lit up my face, "Thanks," I said in a tiny voice. He nods, and smiled as well. A smirk painted across his face when he heard my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he asks, which I was nodded to. I had wasted all the contents of my stomach, and now my stomach cries to be filled with food. "Come on, I'll fix something for you," I was about to refused, but Edward was already on his way to the kitchen, about to make me something for breakfast. I followed behind him.

"I could make my own breakfast, you know. You don't have to," I told him as we took the stairs.

But Edward didn't respond. He just keeps walking. Seems like this man doesn't take no as an answer. When we finally reached the kitchen, he pulled out a chair from the barstool just like a gentleman he is. I shook my head at his attitude, amazed at how polite Edward Cullen is. He helped me to take a seat before he turns on his heels and went to the fridge, digging for food.

"So what do you want to eat, Ma'am?"

"Umm... I'm thinking maybe something with egg. Scrambled eggs, maybe?"

"Scrambled eggs it is," Edward says with a box of eggs and a carton of milk in his hand, then kicked the fridge shut with his leg.

I watched eagerly as he works. He put the eggs box on the barstool first, and then went to pour the milk to a glass, before he gives it to me. I quickly drank the milk on one sip, and continue to keep my gaze on him, keep staring at him as his hands fix the eggs for me. His hands worked so fast. He whisked the eggs faster than the speed of light, and then pours the mixture to the pan. The smell of the food was amazing; it smells really delicious. Wonder how the eggs would taste like if the smell has already made my mouth watering. When the scrambled eggs are fully cooked he placed it to the plate and serves it to me. I looked at the food with twinkling eyes, licking my lips as the smell of the food once again wept my nose. Edward was getting a fork for me from the dishwasher, and I quickly snatched it from his hand. He shakes his head as he sits beside me.

I put a mouthful of egg to my mouth. Once it landed on my tongue, I moaned slowly because of the delicate taste of it. I ate the scrambled eggs in less than five minutes. I might look so disgusting when I ate, because I believe I was so greedy and I ate so fast. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward was frowned while he watches me eat with my so unlady like attitude. Wiping my mouth with my hand, I looked up and turned to him. There was that cocky smile greeting me, clearly amused after he saw me eating.

"What?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow, pretending I don't know what amused him even though he could read my mind. His smile just got bigger and bigger.

"You ate like a pig. So fast and so messy. I have never—" his words stopped when he saw the death glare I sent to him. If only look could kill. Pig? How dare he call me a 'pig'? Dog, yes. But 'pig'? He should know better than to pisses a pregnant woman.

"What did you say, Cullen?" I asked, still keeping the glare. He chickened out and gets his mouth shut.

"Umm... no. Nothing at all. I was just wanted to ask you if you like the egg," stammers him.

"The eggs? Well it was so delicious. I still can taste it in my mouth. It was amazing," I said smiling a little as I imagined the taste of the heavenly food. "But I was wondering, you know," I brushed off a strand of my hair that was falling over, and moved closer to where Edward is sitting, "How could you make such a delicious food when you can't eat any human food at all?"

"Food channel," he says suddenly. We were so close to each other that I can feel his breath twinkleded the tip of my nose. My body jerked a little at the feel of it, "I don't have to sleep, so I spend my time with either reading, playing my piano, composing my music, or watching the TV," another dazzling smile lit up his face.

Am I hallucinating or is he really this handsome? I never really paid any attention before. I mean, I know he is dazzlingly beautiful, but being so close to him I could see all traces of his face, including that impressive high jaw lines. He followed my gaze that was once on trailing along his face, and in an instant our eyes met. His golden ones met my dark brown. I gulped hard as his amazingly beautiful eyes caught me off guard. I don't believe I would ever say this, but Edward Cullen really dazed me.

We were silent for a while, eaten by the silence. None of us say a word—well I couldn't, probably because he had bewitched me with his smile, his eyes, and that uncontrollably messy hair of his. I didn't realize Edward was leaning closer to me, until there was really just an inch distance between us. Our noses were almost touching, and he closed his eyes. He places one of his hands on my left cheek, and pulled me closer.

Before I even realized what he was really doing (my brain was so dull because of his dazzling smile he gave me earlier, not to mention his unnaturally beautiful eyes), Edward locks his lips with mine. The coldness of his lips startled me as they connected to my warm ones. He was about to slip his tongue, and I was enjoying the kiss, but then I realized it shouldn't happen. Pushing him away, I put my index finger on his lips. I broke the quick kiss. Edward's eyes that were once closed were jerked open. He was shocked of my act, I could tell by the look he had.

"Don't," I say, it sounds more like a whisper. I didn't' realize my heart is beating so fast until now. It feels like it's going to jump out of my chest in any time, "Just don't. You don't want that,"

"But I do want that, Leah," Edward insists. I shook my head as I bit my lips, hard.

"No, you don't. You are hurt, and confused. You are lonely, and you miss your wife's touch. And I happened to be a woman who is around so... yeah, that happened..." I rose out from my seat, and took a few steps backwards, towards the doorway, "The breakfast was amazing, by the way. You are a such good cooker," I say, there was a glint of nervous of my tone. I took one last glance at Edward before turning on my heels and leave the kitchen.

* * *

It has been three months after the bizarre event happened. Edward and Renesmee are still picking up the pieces of their lives. Ren still doesn't talk to Bella and still hasn't forgiven her, maybe just yet. I know the Cullens are trying to reunite Ren and her mother. Because no matter what a whore she had become, at the end of the day Bella is still Renesmee's mother—the one who carried and gave birth to her, and it wasn't without fight. Things between Edward and I are a bit complicated, after the kiss. But we act just like it was a mistake that have to be buried deep, something we should just forget for the sake of our friendship. Renesmee is now officially a good friend of mine. After she caught her mother with Jacob, she refused to go home, saying that the house has too much memories of her mother, and stayed at my house for a few weeks before her father finally could pursue her to come home. And the time she stayed with me and my family has created a strong bond between us.

My baby bump is also getting bigger and bigger. It turned out that I was eight weeks pregnant when I came home to Forks, so now I'm already twenty weeks along. A week after I arrived home, I went to Carlisle and asked him to do a check up on me. I wanted to make an appointment with an OBGYN, but I'm afraid my baby is not normal like me. I was afraid she is a shifter like me, and if she does, then when the OBGYN found out that she's not normal things would get complicated. But then we found out my baby is just a normal human baby like her father. So I'm having a normal pregnancy. Oh yeah, have I tell you if it's a girl? I just had an ultrasound yesterday and it told that my baby is a girl. I'm going to have a daughter soon.

I was kind of struggle a bit when I had to wear my bras. My boobs are definitely getting bigger as well. I have to go bra shopping soon. Today is Sam and Emily's wedding, so I have to get ready soon. It surprised me at first that it took them this long until they tie the knot. They were hesitant to invite me at the first place, afraid it would hurt me, but then they thought it would offend me if they don't invite me. I personally feel okay if they don't invite me. Who want to go to a wedding anyway? I hate to shop for the dress I have to wear, especially when I'm carrying a baby. I was glad that Alice had kindly bought me a beautiful gown to wear to the wedding.

It doesn't scream Leah at all, to be honest, but it's beautiful (of course it is, Alice picked it up. And it's a designer gown). The gown is short, beige and strapless, has some beads at the end of it; it is beautiful and simple, and the most important thing is it's a maternity gown which doesn't look like a maternity gown at all. I quickly slip into the gown and went to my vanity table to put on some make up. I try to just keep it simple. My hair, which now reaches my shoulder, was curled up a bit so I just leave it down like that. I was just done putting a pair of beautiful beige two inches heels when suddenly I smelled it. The scent was already so familiar to me that I could recognize it in just one sniff. I quickly grabbed my purse and walked downstairs.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. I heard the pitter patter of footsteps down the hall downstairs, and knew they belong to my mom. I was just reached the first floor when the door was opened wide by mom, revealing Edward behind it. He was smiling to both my mom and I, and once again gets my heart beating wildly.

"Sue," he greets my mom politely. Mom smiles back at him in return. Ever since she becomes Mrs. Swan, she tries to be nice to his step son-in-law. Well, he's going to be her ex step son-in-law soon. He peeks through my mom's shoulder to see me, "I believe you ready to go, Leah?" I nodded, and walked closer to the door, where he stood.

He takes my hand in his gentlemanly way, says his goodbye to my mother and then led me to his car. My eyes bulged when I saw which one he rides. "Aston Martin?" I arched an eyebrow. He grins.

"It's a special occasion," he says. I shook my head in amazement at him. He rarely uses his Aston Martin. The expensive black car is like untouched.

Since Edward and I are the only ones (except young Renesmee) who don't have dates for the wedding, so he offered to go with me. Seth was supposed to go with me, but now he has a new girlfriend slash imprint, Sasha, so I'm forgotten by him. I wanted to go alone to the wedding, but Edward insisted. So yeah, that's how I ended up going with him. Not that I regret it. It's nice to have a company, cause I know people would probably ignore me at the wedding (minus the Cullens, Seth, and mom, they are nice enough to not ignore me). People at the reservation are kind of intimidating because I'm pregnant without a husband, and they doubt I'm ready to be a mother.

Edward opened the car door for me, and helped me to get in. After he shut the door, he jogged to his door and climbed inside the car as well. Soon we were speeding down the road.

Sam and Emily's wedding is held at a church in the La Push reservation. Almost everyone from the rez attend it. All of the Cullens are there, too, despite the treaty that said vampires are not allowed to be in here. The treaty between the wolves and the Cullens is pretty much broken, since Renesmee was born. Vampires could come and go to the rez, and vice versa. The werewolves could visit the Cullen's territory whenever they want to. Even the Cullen's mansion is like a base camp for Jacob, my brother, and Quil. Though Jacob hasn't been around for three months now. He barely goes to the Cullen's, since he got caught with Bella. She now lives with him, for temporary, until she finds another place. I bet she will ever leave Jacob's house. And living with Charlie and my family was not a choice, because Renesmee is practically there all the time

Edward and I took a seat beside where his family is sitting. The ceremony was simple, but meaningful. The vow was just some honest and simple words came from Sam and Emily's mouth. When the priest announced them as a husband and wife, they kissed afterwards, there was a lump on my throat; it stuck there that made me hard to breath. My chest felt like it was stabbed with something sharp. I felt it, not the familiar heartache and jealousy I once felt; no, I had get over Sam; but it's more like a jealousy as to when I would be like them. I'm jealous of them because both of them had found their love at each other. I looked around, and realized almost everybody had found their love too. Everybody except me. I want to have somebody to love, too, though I never say that out loud. Ah, damn pregnancy hormones! It's because of the hormones that I have the need to be loved.

I felt a hand touching mine, and squeezed it tightly; a reassuring touch. Taking a glance, I saw Edward to be the one who held my hand.

Then he softly says, "You're not the only one without a love here, Leah,"

oo00-***-00oo

They had a reception after the ceremony, it held in the back yard of the church. Everyone looked so happy, laughing and occasionally giggling as they enjoy their food. I tried to not eat like an animal, being pregnant I usually forgot my manners when I eat, because when I see food, I'm lost. Completely lost. Not that I care about my manners before, but still, I'm at a party. At least I could behave a little.

I was seated in a table with Renesmee, Edward, Seth, mom, and Charlie. Edward, he amazingly eats the food, all of them. The appetizer and the dessert, not to mention he drinks the wine. I gave him two thumbs up for doing that. Those food and wine must have taste like dirt for him, but he manly eat all of them, all for 'blending in'. I glanced to the other table where the Cullens are seated, and found that they ate their food, too. Wow. These vampires are just amazing. But they would probably throw up later. I couldn't imagine eating something that taste like dirt.

People were dancing to the song, including the bride and groom. I was just watching when everyone danced, leaving me alone in my seat. First mom and Charlie joined the crowd, then Seth rose out his seat and ran to his girlfriend then asks her for a dance, then Edward and Renesmee joined them as well. I stood up, and leave the crowd to find some fresh air. I have been alone for quite a long time, but I couldn't stand staying in the crowd. What was I supposed to do when they are all dancing? Just watching them? That would just make me look dumb.

I ended up walking to the front of the church, exiting the place. I sat on the front stairs of the building, just staring at the empty road in front of me. One hand rested on my stomach, I rubbed it gently, and my baby kicks right where I placed my hand. A smile appeared on my face when she did. It always makes me happy whenever I feel my baby kick. It's like she's telling me that she's alive and she is so excited to meet me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a cold one, and turned to see who it was even though I already knew who it could be.

Edward was kneeling behind me; one of his hands holding a glass filled with... wine?

"It's cranberry," says him giving the glass to me. I took the glass and he sits beside me. "Thought you might be thirsty,"

"Well I'm not really thirsty," I said after I drank the cranberry, "But I appreciate a drink," I put the glass aside.

"Sorry we left you alone,"

I turned my head to face him. His expression was a pure regret. "Nah, it's okay. I'm already used to... being forgotten," I choked the words, and suddenly felt emotional. I wanted to burst into tears, remembering the word forgotten. Tears were starting to build up in my eyes. Shit, the hormones are working again! Now I'm being such an emotional bitch. I hate being like this! Edward placed his hand on my cheek, and then forced me to look at him.

"Hey, you are not alone," he says softly, wiping the tears, "You have your family, Nessie, and I,"

"I know. It's just the damn hormones! I hate them! They make me look silly," I said putting my hand on top of his. Electricity was like running through my skin once I touched him.

"No, you're not silly," said him, now his other hand was tracing my cheek. I cringed at the cold, and suddenly my heart beats faster when I finally realized that he is touching me, and we were so close. "It's normal," Edward says again, moving closer to me. He then cupped my face with his hands, and I knew what he's doing.

"I know you doubt if I wanted this before, but now I'm sure. I can assure you I really want this, Leah," he whispered, and locked his eyes with mine. I could feel his breath because our faces were so close. His eyes and cold breath made my breathing hard; they made me so nervous. I couldn't talk. I couldn't say a word. That is what happens when he dazzles me. "Let's just get this nonsense done," Edward whispers once again, before pressing his lips against mine.

My body jolted when our lips first connected. I had felt his lips before, but still I couldn't get used to the coldness of it. Soon he slipped his tongue, and I couldn't help but enjoying it. My hands are now having such a tight grip to his messy and spiky hair. Ohh I think I could run my fingers through it all day. We kissed wildly, hungrily. I suddenly feel horny. We broke apart after a while, mainly because I still need to breathe. I was still panting, trying to catch my breath, when Edward caresses my cheek. He then kissed my forehead lightly. I narrowed my eyebrows when he suddenly chuckles.

"What?" I asked him, confused. He turned to the direction of the church front door, and I followed his gaze. I believe my jaws were dropped to the floor when I see her, the one that amused Edward.

Renesmee was leaning against the door, crossing her arms as a smile lit her beautiful face.

My cheeks went red. _I'm busted._

* * *

**A/N: Hey. First of all thanks for all of the reviews you left me. I was kind of about having a heart attack whenever I got new email, afraid that you would say you hate the chapter from your reviews, but then feel so happy when I read the them. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous one.**


	5. FIVE

-CHAPTER FIVE-

NO BOUNDARIES

* * *

"There you are!" she said, still keeping that grin painted across her face. She looked a little bit uncomfortable, but also amused for some reason. Biting her lip nervously—something she had picked up from her mother, unfortunately—Renesmee then says, "Uh... I guess I'll leave you two alone,"

With that she turns on her heels, taking one last glance on both me and her father before she entered the church. I could hear the clicks of her high heels before they disappeared as the girl gone farther inside.

I inhaled a deep breath, after unconsciously holding it for a while—probably because the awkwardness of getting caught. "Well," I gulped, "That was awkward."

Edward nods, "Yes, that was,"

* * *

I took another sip of my cranberry juice, while keeping my full attention to the center of the crowds, where everyone is dancing. It was so gracious of Sam and Emily to provide cranberry just for me. The waiter had refilled my goblet for a couple of times with the special drink only I can have.

Quietly I feel grateful that I'm pregnant and my ankles are starting to swallow, so I have excuses to not join the others on the dance floor. I'm afraid I would trip or maybe step on my dance partner's feet. And I'm also can't dance. Frankly, I don't really know how to dance. I was never one to have an interest in dancing; in fact I never really interested in anything a graceful woman does. I have been such a boyish one for so long. Even when I was sixteen, I didn't ask for anything from my parents as a special gift. I never fond on gifts except if they could give me an Italian sport car—which they couldn't—so yeah I didn't ask for anything.

A small smile appeared on my face as my gaze met Edward's. He was dancing with his daughter; their moves were smooth and beautiful—like they already trained before. Edward sent me a dazzling smile before turning his attention back to Renesmee, then spins her around. She giggles as they do that.

My smile just gets wider and wider when I saw the two of them. I wish my daughter could be able to have that kind of moment with her father. But it's obviously impossible since her biological father could never be a dad. I've seen him taking different girls home almost every night; and I heard the noise they made. There was one time when we rode the elevator together, and there was also a boy from the apartment next to mine. He greeted Jack, but the man ignored him and gave him a cold shoulder. Jack seems to never care of children.

"Leah,"

I almost jumped when someone puts a hand on my shoulder.

By the feel of it I know whose hand it was. The icy cold feeling said it all. I'm amazed at how fast he got here. Just a while ago I saw him dancing with his daughter, and now he's here. I must have gone to my own world for quite a while that I didn't realize he gets to me.

He slowly leaned down so he is now in my eye level, and takes one of my hands.

"May I have this dance?"

"Dance? Me? Ah... It's not that I don't want to dance with _you_, but I never—"

Edward cuts me off by gently placing his index finger on my lips. "You'll just have to follow me." I was still pretty unsure with that. Me and dancing will be such a disaster. A fiasco. "Please?"

If he gives me that sexy pleading look I know there is no way I could resist. He's so unfair.

I wonder if he could hypnotize people. Because it's like he just have to look someone in the eyes then smiles to get what he wants.

Slowly, I nodded. "Alright. But when my feet start to hurt—"

"We'll stop. I understand," he says as he helps me to stand up.

I feel like an idiot while we're dancing. Edward really leads me to do everything and I try my best to keep up. But although I'm having difficulty to dance, I do feel happy. Dancing might not be my thing, but I think I could endure it if I'm with Edward. He is so close to me as we dance. Well, not _that_ close because my belly is kind of keeping us away, but still...

"Enjoying it, Ms. Clearwater?" he whispers in my ear, sending shiver down my spine.

"It's not really bad," looking up I smiled at him as I keep following his lead. I was far too happy to be in his arms that I didn't really pay a full attention.

"Oops," I said when I realized I had stepped on his feet. "I'm sorry,"

"No, that's okay. I didn't feel anything, anyway. I wouldn't know you had stepped on me if you didn't tell me,"

I chuckled, and rested my head on his shoulder as the music changed to a slow classical one. "I don't have to be worry of breaking your feet, then," I mumbled as I leaned onto him. I peeked through his shoulder and spot the other Cullens dancing with their own partners as well.

Carlisle and Esme look adorable as usual; Rosalie and Emmett obviously need to find a room; Alice and Jasper are just so sweet together; and Renesmee is laughing happily as she dances with Seth, and he tells her some jokes throughout their dance.

I need to talk to Renesmee later regarding of what she saw earlier. I know Renesmee is far mature in her age, but she's still a kid nonetheless. I'm afraid she is now secretly mad at me because I had kissed her dad. Children tend to dislike it when daddy kisses another woman beside their mom. And no matter what a whore Bella had become, she's still Renesmee's mother. In the kid's eyes, her father might just belong to her mom.

Edward wraps his arms tighter around my waist. Making us just get closer and closer to each other. My body, and round belly is pressed against Edward. At first I flinched at the coldness, but then became used to it even enjoying his temperature cooling my body. The baby unexpectedly kicks; Edward's eyes were narrowed when we felt this.

"She's quite strong," he said with a small smile as he looked down to my belly.

"Must have got it from me,"

He chuckles, "With no doubt,"

"Can you hear her thoughts? Is she happy?" I asked anxiously. I knew Edward was able to hear Renesmee when she was still in her mother's womb. I want to know how she feels. Maybe she's happy because she's around the probable hottest man to be walking around this world, just like how her mother feels. Edward chuckled again as he shook his head. Forgot he could read my mind. I blushed when I realized it.

"No, I can't hear her, yet. Maybe when she reaches twenty eight weeks, I'll be able to hear her," he explains, as he leaned closer to my ear, and whispers, "So you think I'm hot?"

I smacked his arm lightly, "Just stay away from my thoughts, you mind rapist,"

"Well you know I can't help it," said him, "And your thoughts are just so interesting I want to read them every time," he smirks.

"Jerk," I muttered jokingly. He laughs, probably the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Edward my feet start to hurt," I informed, and it really is the truth. My ankles are swollen and my feet hurt for real.

We stopped dancing just like the deal we made. Edward then led me back to my seat. He pulled out the chair for me and for once I was being a lady by sitting down gracefully. I know from the smug smirk that painted across his face Edward was amused by my odd behavior. He then sits beside me as well, and then takes my hands in his.

"I'm really happy today," said him, which I nodded to. I couldn't agree more. I feel just the same way.

"Me too,"

"I got to spend time with you, drag you for a dance, and the little one let me feel her kick," he puts his hand on my belly, which made my body stiffened a bit for a moment. The touch somehow felt awkward, but I loosened up a bit after a split second.

"And I now can do this..." Edward places his other hand on my chin, forcing me too look up to him. When my eyes locked with his unnaturally golden ones, I was officially lost.

The next thing I know was his lips were on mine. He kissed me gently, but still with passion. I know he had to keep it appropriate since there are witnesses. He was also being careful so I wouldn't taste his venom.

I was still dazed when we broke apart. My brain was so fucked up that I can't think. I lost words, and didn't know what to do. Now after all the kisses, I've lost tracks of what we are. I can't see any boundaries anymore. I don't know where we stand. Are we still considered as friends, or are we _more_?

"I see us as something more, Leah. But I'm not sure how you see it," he looked up at me, waiting for a reply.

I smiled, "I see you more than friend."

A grin painted across his face, and his pale white face glows in happiness as he does so. "I love you," he said before attacking me with another lips. I kissed him back as if I don't care about our surroundings; like I don't care with the fact there are so many eyes around.

"I love you, too," I said when I pulled back. We bent our heads together, and I could feel his cold breath twinkleded on the tip of my nose.

Sometimes I wonder. He doesn't have to breathe why he still does that? I know it's his way to blend in with humans but he's with me now, and no humans really near us. It's like breathing has become a habit for him.

We just stayed in our position, and look at each other. But then suddenly we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

* * *

**A/N: They were interrupted, again ;)**

**Lots of fluffy-ness, I know. Don't know what gets into me while I'm writing it. I somehow feel sick of them when I was re-reading this chapter. But I do hope you like this chapter, and I swear I tried to do my best with this one, though it's way shorter than the other chapters. Hope you don't mind the fluff and the shortness... **

**Oh, and I just created a Leah/Edward pairings stories community. Please join if you like those two together .net/community/Leah_Edward/83630/**

**Reviews would be so nice :) And I do read your reviews. I always appreciate every single one of them. **


	6. SIX

UNDISCLOSED DESIRES

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**Edward**

My brain was still registering what is happening right now. Even though I'm supposed to understand things way faster than humans with my vampire brain, but somehow I feel like my brain has stopped working for a moment. I mean, Leah—Leah Clearwater, the she wolf from Quileute tribe—is sitting just next to me. In fact, we're facing each other now; our faces are so close—too close, that I can feel her warm breath. And, I just kissed her. Feeling the soft and heated plump lips of hers. Not only once, but three times.

Until this minute I still can't believe what a lucky demon I am.

Five years ago, we were enemies. None of us even talk to each other. I didn't even dare to talk directly to her. It was because we were total strangers. We didn't know each other except for the fact that we know each of our names and kinds. And frankly, that time I didn't expect one Leah Clearwater will be my love. It was just impossible. She was like untouched; an unreachable soul even for her pack mates.

But now, it all changed. Slowly but sure, I can finally reach her, touching her heart in a way I'm not even sure what. And it was partly because my lovely daughter too, actually. If she didn't come to Leah the day she saw Bella and Jacob, if she didn't befriend Leah; Leah and I wouldn't be this close.

And I wouldn't have the reason to tugging at her house so often.

I still held my gaze at hers; we were looking intently at each other. I could stay like this forever. Just looking at her knowing she loves me back. Lord, I feel like such a teenager.

But apparently we couldn't. We were interrupted. Someone cleared their throat. From the scent I recognized so well, I knew who it was. From the corner of my eyes I could see Leah blushed, her cheeks were as red as an apple. If I could blush, I might have been blushed just like the way she does.

When I looked up, my eyes met with a pair of big brown ones. My daughter looks a little bit uncomfortable just like earlier. She pursed her lips and occasionally brushes her now long bronze hair with her fingers.

"I really hate to interrupt you both, again," she said, smiling sheepishly. "But the party is almost over. Everyone's is going to bid their goodbye for the bride and groom before they leave for their honeymoon."

Renesmee threw a quick glance around the place. The church backyard that was crowded with people is now almost empty. The three of us and five other invitees are the only people left.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I say taking her hand and rubbing circles around it, "You go first, we'll catch up with you soon,"

Nodding as she gives a small smile, Renesmee spoke an "Okay," then turns on her heels and heads to her destination.

Without any word, I rose out from my seat, and hold out my hands for Leah to take. Her round belly starts to make it difficult for her to get up by herself that she needs someone to assist her. She, of course, takes my hand and I led our way to the front of the church.

Everyone is gathered right in front of the church door, some of them are ready with their ricochets. I spotted my parents and siblings in the front row with my daughter, whose hands were full of beads of rice; ready to throw them at the bride and groom once they walk out the door. I took Leah to stand beside my family with me, keeping her hand in mine never letting it go. We all waited patiently for Sam and Emily. There were some sharp intake of breaths when the door was finally opened, revealing the new Mr. And Mrs. Uley behind it.

People start to throw the ricochets at their direction, while me and Leah just watch. Sam tries to protect Emily; beads of rice were all over his back. We all watched as the two of them climbed inside the car—an old Volkswagen which they think is antique—and slowly speeding away, heading to their honeymoon destination.

I looked over to Leah, finding for any sign if she's hurt after seeing Sam and Emily's happiness. But nothing was written across her face. Emotionless. And her thoughts—I can't hear anything. Clear. As if there is really nothing happens. Leah realized if I was scanning her. She turns to look at me, giving me a questioning look.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head slowly. I believe I was smiling a little. "No. Nothing at all."

I'm glad to know for sure that Leah is already so get over Sam.

* * *

I drove Leah home after the wedding. The rest of my family had gone back to our home earlier taking Renesmee with them. She could have gone with me, but my adorable daughter refused. I picked up from her thoughts that she want to give Leah and I sometime alone. She is bubbling with happiness and excitement about me and Leah. Renesmee has liked Leah for quite a while, and always hopes someday Leah and I will get together. Now that we are, no one has an idea how happy she is.

My daughter is such a saint with a big heart. All she wants is happiness and new love for me.

We just reached the Clearwater driveway when my phone buzzed. I dig into my pocket, pulling the phone out. The caller ID says it's my sister. I knew something is going on that makes Alice has to call me. She usually never calls when she knows exactly where I am. She only calls just when needed, when there is something important. I pressed the button and answer the phone.

"Miss me already?"

"Oh, please," came Alice's voice from the other end, "You wish,"

"So what's wrong, Alice?" I asked, getting serious.

I heard her sighed heavily, "Bella's here." Pause. "With Jacob," she adds. "Nessie is not so thrilled about it. She locks herself in her room, but Bella wants to talk to her,"

"I'll be home in a few," I said before hanging up the phone.

Great. They just come in the perfect time. Nessie was in a good mood until they came. I was so grateful at first when neither Jacob nor Bella shows up in Sam and Emily's wedding. After what had happened they apparently found it a little bit uncomfortable to show up at Forks and La Push. And I have to admit I feel uncomfortable if I have to be anywhere near Bella. If I remember how she used to be my one and only, then she betrayed me with that dog—though I have moved on but the pain is still there.

I thought—everyone thought, they really won't come at all. But they do.

"Who was that?" Leah asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt

"Alice," I sighed, turning to face her. "Bella and Jacob are in town. They're at my house,"

There was a look of shock written across her face, "Oh," she said, and then her mind drifted to a mental image of Nessie. "How did Ness reacts?"

"She doesn't want to meet Bella, which led her to locks herself in her room. I have to go home."

"Can I come with you?" asked her, "But just if that's okay with you,"

I nodded, "Sure. You can help us to reason with Nessie so she will at least say hi to her mother."

I understand Nessie is still mad at Bella for what she did, but she is still her mother at last. I know Bella wants to just at least talk to her daughter after months being away from her.

Starting the engine I pull out from the driveway and drive us to my home.

* * *

When we reached the house, my mother was still knocking at the door of my daughter's room. She calls her name in a soft, and low tone. So motherly and gentle. Esme tries to make Nessie get out from her room, but my daughter is stubborn as her mother. She ignores Esme and the others who had tried to persuade her to get out. From her thoughts I know Nessie feels a little but guilty for ignoring her grandma, grandpa, aunts and uncles, but she has to ignore them because she simply doesn't want to see both Bella and Jacob.

Esme turns around once me and Leah walk closer to the door. She gave me a knowing look before she pats my shoulder and left to the living room just like the others. Bella and Jacob were there, too. Waiting for Nessie to open the door for them.

My ex wife did look up when she noticed me there, her eyes then darted to my hand which was connected to Leah's. She was shocked, of course, to see it. But just shrugged it off because her mind was occupied with Nessie. All she's thinking about is how to meet her daughter. She misses her dearly, just like any mother would ever feel. I hate to admit it but I pity her because it is so hard for her to meet her own daughter.

But it was her fault after all.

"Edward," she greeted me politely. Now she speaks my name differently. There was no glint of love in her tone; she just greets me as a sign of politeness.

Jacob, in the other hand, didn't dare to even look at me in the eyes.

"We wanted to come to Sam and Emily's wedding, but we were late. The party was already over. So we decided to visit Nessie..." trails Bella. _Actually I really, really want to see her. She's the main reason I'm here," _Bella has a mental shield, but she let that thought slip.

I gave Leah a gentle squeeze in the hand before I loosened my grip. I moved closer to the door, and land a knock on it.

"Renesmee, please open the door sweetheart," I tried to persuade her so she will come out. Usually she will do anything if it's me who ask her to.

Apparently, this time she won't.

_Not gonna happen, dad. I don't want to see them. Not now," _she thought out loud.

"Nessie, please."

"_No."_

I sighed. I've said my daughter is so stubborn.

Bella stepped in and desperately knocks on the door, though in her heart she knows it may won't work. "Honey, please..." she is practically begging to Nessie right now.

There was no reply from inside the room. Nessie ignores her.

"You know she doesn't want to see you," Leah commented to Bella from behind me. She didn't mean to irritate anyone with her comment, but it picks up Bella's rage.

"Oh just shut up you dog! It's none of your business," Bella hissed

Leah rolls her eyes. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms against her chest.

Bella glares at her, "I can hear that, you know." Leah looks up to me and locked her eyes with mine.

"_If she is not Ness' mother, I might have torn her head from years ago. Or maybe break that beautiful little nose somehow," _my she wolf grunts in her mind.

I pursed my lips. In normal condition, Leah would get less pissed, and maybe would just ignore it if we refer her as a dog. But now she has pregnancy going on and with all the hormones, she becomes a little more emotional. No matter how I dislike it when Bella talks rude to my new girlfriend, it is our last concern right now. We have to focus on Renesmee.

"Leah, why don't you knock on the door? Nessie might will hear if it's you," I said

She rolls her eyes, "Why would she hear me anyway?"

_And why should I help Bella? I know she's her mother but she's just terribly annoying,_she adds in her mind.

Bella sighed, then stepped closer to where Leah stands. "Leah, no matter how I hate to say this, but can't you see it? _My _daughter adores you," she put an emphasis in the word 'my', "You were the one she ran to after what had happened. And she stayed with you for weeks for comfort. She sees you as a savior,"

"Savior," Leah snorted. _That is so not me, _she thought.

My dear wolf apparently didn't know she had done so much to help Nessie, and how many times she had done good things for both Nessie and I.

"Please, Leah," Bella is now pleading. She reaches out to take Leah's hand but Leah was too shocked because of the touch that she snatches it back. "You're going to be a mother soon. You know how I feel. All I want is just to see my daughter, and maybe have a word or two with her,"

Leah just stared at Bella. She is considering whether she has to help us or not. She was still hesitated that Nessie would ever hear her, but stepped in and lands a knock in the door anyway.

She clears her throat then calls my daughter's name. "Ness, it's Leah. Would you please, please, open the door? Your dad is dying to have you out," she paused, "And your mom, too,"

There was a sigh coming from inside the room, and then the door was opened. It reveals Nessie behind it. Annoyance was clearly written across her face.

"Come on," Leah says, taking my daughter hand and pulled her closer. She guided Nessie to move closer to Bella, who broke a smile the minute she saw her, and now waiting with open arms. Nessie's eyebrow was arched when she spotted Jacob, wondering what he is doing here.

"Hi, sweetheart," Bella says, leaned closer to plant a kiss in her forehead. Nessie's body jerked when Bella's lips made contact with her skin. She stumbled backwards to avoid her mother.

Bella's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of hurt. She tries to pull Nessie into an embrace but my little girl quickly stepped backwards.

"Ness," says Leah as she puts her hands on Nessie's shoulder. She bent down so now she's facing her, "Your mom misses you terribly. You love her, don't you?" Nessie didn't answer. "Of course you do. I know you do. She made a mistake, yes. But that doesn't mean you have to stay away from the one who gave birth to you forever. You're not just tormenting her by being like this, but you also torturing yourself," she puts her hand on my daughter's chest, "You miss her too, darling, but you just didn't realize it,"

"Come on, now. I know you want to give her a hug, too," Leah adds, encouraging Nessie to get closer to Bella.

Nessie looked up to Leah, still hesitated of what to do. What Leah said is right, Nessie misses Bella, too. But her hatred made her doesn't realize it. Leah nods; mentally pushing her to go to her mother's awaiting arms. She took a few steps closer to Bella and was quickly wrapped in a hug by her mom.

She was a little bit uncomfortable with the touch, but hugged Bella back eventually. Resting her head against Bella's chest, she inhaled her mom's scent which she has not smelled in a long time.

"But I still haven't forgive you," Nessie mumbles.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks. And please forgive me for all grammatical errors! I'm not a native speaker, and I'm just an average teenager.**

**Thank you for your reviews! I really, really, appreciate them! You guys are the best! **


	7. SEVEN

UNDISCLOSED DESIRES

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Two months later.

**Leah**

I woke up that morning with a start. A smile tugged on my lips when I turned and saw the sun was shining brightly through the window. There was no curtain. I got up from the bed, and head for the window to open it. I shut my eyes closed as the morning breeze went through my body, enjoying it.

Today is special. It's exactly two months since Edward and I started dating. We're going to celebrate our anniversary—well, it's _his_ and his daughter's plan. Edward promised to take me and Nessie out today. I have no idea where. But I don't have to worry about it. I'm sure he will take us to a fine place, whatever it is. Edward and Ness will pick me up at 9.00.

I took my time in the shower. They're not going to come until more thirty minutes. After I was fully dressed in a pair of black maternity jeans and red blouse. I glance at the clock hanging on my wall. Edward and Ness will come in ten minutes. I went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. My mom is definitely cooking something there, I can easily tell from the smell. And it must be something delicious. Maybe I could eat some before I'm going.

"You're going out?" she asked without even turning back when I stepped into the kitchen.

Sometimes I wonder if she has an eye on the back of her head.

"Yes. Edward will take me and Nessie out," I replied casually as I pulled out a small bottle of milk from the fridge. I opened the cap and drank its content, before threw the empty bottle to the trash can. "Where are Charlie and Seth?"

"Fishing," she answers emotionlessly.

"This soon? It's not even 9.00 am."

"You know Charlie."

Mom looked up for a moment, watching as I took a seat in the bar stool. It was hard for me, obviously. Since I'm twenty eight weeks along now. I can't even see my feet because of how huge I am. At first I thought she's going to help me. But she didn't even move a muscle. She focused back on her task before I could even settle myself.

"You're going out with Edward? So you and him are dating, huh?" asked her as she flips the pancake with the spatula in her hand, looking up once more seeking an answer from me. Thank God I've managed to sit in the barstool.

"Yup. You already knew that," As_ if it wasn't obvious._

She turned off the stove and places the pancake on the plate in front of me. Taking the syrup bottle, she then poured down the content to my pancake. Gently she placed the bottle back to its place. Her expression then turned serious, her eyebrows furrowed. She leans in, hands now rested on the barstool. I gulped. This is so awkward. It reminds me of how she always does this whenever I messed up in my teenage years. She must be up to something. For a moment I wondered what I have done wrong.

"Leah, I need to ask you something,"

See? Something is up. But I can't even make it out of what else I have messed up now.

I used the cutlery laid just next to my plate. Knife in right hand and the fork in my left hand, European style. Silently I took a bite of my pancake. "Go away. Ask," I said after I choke down my food.

"Is Edward the father?"

I coughed in uneasy. Shocked.

Mom went to get me a glass of water, giving it to me to drink and then sat just next to me.

"What?" I say, placing the glass aside. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me, Leah. Is it Edward's child?"

I snorted, amused. "Mom, you're funny."

"I'm serious."

I looked up, my gaze met hers. So she is indeed serious about it. That minute I couldn't even bring myself to at least force a smile.

"What made you think that?"

"Lately you've been spending most of your time with him. People talk, Leah. Don't you notice that almost everybody in this reservation thinks that the child you are carrying is Edward's?"

Hearing her answer, I shook my head. Edward is now my boyfriend; of course I spend most of my time with him. But that doesn't mean he was the one who knocked me up. Ugh, it is so hard to live in the reservation of small tribe. Strict rules and taboos. One thing happened, and next you know everybody in this place are talking about it.

But to be frank, I don't give a shit of what people say. And that's why I don't notice they are talking. Because I just simply don't care.

"So you're worried about what people say?"

Of course she does. She and dad are in the Quileute council. She wants her family to be perfect; a good family that is respected by people. But now she has a pregnant daughter without a husband, something which is not common in this tribe, and actually is _forbidden_. Quileute women have to be married first before getting pregnant. Traditional. And our people now think her daughter is pregnant by a white guy—a white guy who also happened to be a vampire.

Of course my mom worries about what people say. And to add more to it, she is ashamed as well. Ashamed that her daughter is just like a slut, and ashamed because now her daughter is the suspected mistress of our tribe's own mortal enemy.

I can't believe my own mother is ashamed of _me. _Suddenly I don't feel like eating anymore. I pushed away the plate.

She sighs. "It's not like that—"

"No, you _are_ worried about what they say. I know it," I cut her off

"Leah, you know you are a Quileute. Us Quileute women are not allowed to have a relationship with _them. _You and Edward mustn't be together!"

My anger rise, especially with all the hormones. I slammed my fist on the barstool, and surprisingly my mom didn't jump in shock.

I hate to be this rude to my own mother—the one who gave birth to me. The one person I have to respect the most. But enough is enough. How could she tell me that Edward and I _mustn't _be together? Mustn't. After I suffered tough _years_ of picking up the pieces of my heart, now I can finally love someone with my whole heart again. But my mom forbids me to.

"_Them? _You mean the white-skinned? You're married to Charlie, mom. He's white-skinned!" I snapped. I know what she meant with _them _was the cold ones, but whatever.

"It is different, Leah!"

"He is not a Quileute!" I insisted

"But Charlie is not a vampire! And now you're having his baby, that is also not supposed to happen, Leah!" mom raised her voice

"I didn't say she is his!"

"But _people_ think she is."

I rose from my seat, with difficulty caused by my bump. "You know what, mom? I don't care about what people say." Truth is, I'm tired to be the black sheep of the family. I have been one for so long. I can't endure the pressure to be all perfect no more. "I'm moving out."

My mom looked up. "What?"

"I'm tired to live in this reservation, mom. I did one mistake, and then people will hush about it forever."

"Leah—"

Before my mom could even finish her sentence, I stormed out the house by the back door, slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

**Edward**

"Dad, come on! I'm sure Leah's already waiting for us."

I looked up to see my daughter stands in front of me, literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"Let me tie my laces," I say as I looked back down to my shoes and start to tie their laces. I'm done in a couple of seconds. I got back on my feet, right when Nessie grabs my hand.

She drags me out from the house—surprisingly, since I'm obviously stronger than her. But my daughter is such determined girl. If she wants something, she will do everything she could to get it. She led me to my Volvo then climbed to the passenger seat, while I climbed in the driver seat as well. Nessie taps her feet impatiently. She is so excited with our plan today. It has been exactly two months after Leah and I started dating. And I planned on taking my two favorite girls out today. My daughter is bubbling with joy knowing she will spend her day with Leah and I. She likes my new girlfriend. She even adores her.

Nessie sees Leah as her savior—though Leah is still in denial with it. She would just laugh if we tell her about that, thinking it is ridiculous. But Leah was the one who helped both Nessie and I after my ex wife's betrayal, with the help of my family and the others, of course. She is indeed, a savior for the both of us. I even think my daughter loves Leah as much as she loves her own mother. Maybe more. Of course, Nessie and Bella's stranded relationship are getting better throughout the months, but she still can't fully forgive Bella. Not after she took away Nessie's imprintee and first crush. Yes, my little girl already had her first crush. She is now physically fourteen. Her brain also works just like how a teenager's brain works though she is technically three.

But even so, she sees Leah in a different way than she sees her mother, of course. She sees Leah more as her friend—her bestest friend, as she says; the one she goes to when she needs someone to talk and a shoulder to lean on.

When we reached the Clearwater-Swan's residence, shouts were heard. I know one of them belongs to Leah, and the other is Sue's. It seems like they're in a heated argumentation. Me, being a mind-reader, could know what happens inside through both Leah's and Sue's thoughts.

And it isn't so nice, I must add.

Not long after that we saw Leah stormed out the house through the back door. I quickly pull into the driveway and parked the car there. Nessie climbs out soon after I cut off the engine. She approached Leah, and I did the same.

Leah looks up when she noticed we're here. Our eyes were instantly locked. Her eyes flashed the mixed emotions of upset and anger.

"I'm fine with wherever you will take me, as long as you take me out from this reservation."

)*)*)*)*(*(*(*(*(

We ended up going to the beach. In La Push, despite Leah's request. But it will be such a shame to cancel my initial plan. I've set up something for my girls. Leah, of course was pissed at first. But after some reasoning, and some assurance from my sweet sweet Nessie she finally gives in and agrees to go with us to the beach to have our outing day.

I blind-folded Leah, not wanting her to see what I have been up to. I hold her hand as we walk through the sand, and head for the docks. My daughter was following behind, tugging on my shirt. She gasps when she saw my surprise, but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. I could see her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"So are we there yet?" Leah asked

"Yes." I say, loosening the tie of the blind fold.

Leah's jaws dropped the moment she can see the light again. Her eyes were bulging out as if they're going to pop out.

"Geez," muttered my wolf girl when she finally got to see the scene in front of us.

There is Carlisle's speed boat resting in the dock, decorated with white roses. The lightning is so bright, even if it compared to the sky this morning. No sun in the morning even if it's summer often to happen in Forks.

Leah turns to me with an accusing glare. "Please don't tell me you bought this boat for me,"

"No, I didn't. It's Carlisle's."

She releases a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Come on," I take her hand and Nessie's, leading them to the boat.

I helped the two to leap into the boat, before I leap in as well. A table with three seats was already set up with clean white table cloth and a vase of white roses on it. The food is already set up as well. I came here just a few hours ago to place it here. I made them waffles with cinnamon syrup, and the milk was already poured down to the glasses.

I pulled two chairs for Leah and Nessie, and took a seat as well, between the two girls.

"This is so nice, Edward. Thank you," Leah says placing one hand on top of mine. I replied with a smile.

"Dad can I swim?" Nessie shifts in her seat, her eyes wonder around the surroundings. Her brain was flooded with the several images of how she would love to spend her morning and noon. First she thought about herself swimming in the coast, then the mental image changed to her building sandcastle.

"Of course you can, but after you finish your breakfast."

"Okay," she says looking at her down at her food and licked her lips playfully, before she began to eat her waffle.

We spent the day on the boat, enjoying the view of the beach as my daughter swims in the coast. She would swim down then up to the surface again. Eventually I joined her in the water, and Leah took a lot of pictures of the two of us from where she stands in the boat. Nessie was so happy. A smile always painted across her face. Never in months have I seen her like this. It makes me so happy and content as well.

Our outing ended at noon. We were walking back to where we parked my car, when we accidentally went across a family from the reservation. They were looking at us with open curiosity. And their thoughts about Leah and I are disturbing. I hate when people think about my Leah like that. If it wasn't because my she wolf and daughter was there, I might have lost my temper.

"I hate when people stare at us like that," Leah says once we were speeding down the road. Renesmee is asleep in the backseat.

"I know. They should just mind their own business. I don't like the way they think about you."

"They must have thought I'm a slut."

I stopped the car right after the words came out from Leah's mouth. I hate it when she sees herself any less. Moreover when she does it because of what people say. I turned to her, taking her hand and hold it in mine.

"No, you're not."

She sighed. "They think you fathered my child."

"I didn't know you care about what people say."

"I didn't. But you saw the way they looked at us, how they looked at _you_. I know what kind of look that was. They think you're some kind of a bastard who knocked up some woman. I don't want people to disrespect you. You're a decent guy. You don't deserve to earn that look."

Leah shifted when I placed my hand on her cheek, surprised with the ice cold touch. I gently caressed her skin, as a gesture of comfort.

"So what? This baby will eventually be mine anyway," I say slowly. She jerks out from the touch, and her body stiffened a bit. It is awkward for her.

"Edward, isn't it a little bit too fast too—"

"I know, I know. I understand. I'm sorry to bring it up," My fingers are now brushing a strand of her hair that was falling down her face. After her experience with Sam, I really understand if Leah thinks it is too early to talk about building a family with me.

"But even if I'm not the father, you know I will be there to help you raise her. I mean, with me being around her once she is born of course people will think I'm her biological father. And to tell you the truth Leah, I will be happy if that's what people will think. I love her already because she is a part of you," I placed my hand on her swollen belly, stroking it gently.

"And your mother won't have to be worried about the part that you're pregnant without a husband. At least people will know you're pregnant with a boyfriend. You also won't have to be worried I will come home with different girls every night."

"You're so sweet, you know," says Leah patting my cheek

"I know you planned to move out the reservation,"

She nods. "I did. Could you accompany me find for a new apartment in Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"You don't need to find for an apartment. Stay at our house."

"But Edward—" I cut her off before she could say more

"I can't let you—the two of you live by yourself in an apartment. Living in our house would be better, and you don't have to pay for the rent."

She pouts, about to protest but knew I won't let her to.

"I know we are just dating for two months, but moving in to our house doesn't mean we will have to get so serious soon. We will stay in separate rooms, you're in the main house and I'm in the cottage—though I don't really need a room anyway. I don't sleep. But mine and my family's house is better than an apartment, Leah. At least I know you're safe," I'm practically pleading her now.

"So you think I can't take care of myself?"

I shook my head slowly. "No it's not like that. It's just, in your condition..."

Leah nods in understanding. "I know."

"So?" I asked, analyzing her face searching for any signal she would say yes.

She takes a deep breath, and used her time to think for a moment.

"Okay. I'll move in with you,"

A smile tugged on my lips. "Nessie would be so happy."

"You bet," Leah steals a glance to Nessie through the rearview mirror. My little girl is still sleeping soundly, tired after hours of swimming and having fun in the water.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm not a native speaker (I've told you so many times before). Forgive me for the misspellings and grammar errors. I'm sure there are a lot of them in this chappie, and once again I'm truly sorry for that.**

**Please review! Your opinion matters**


	8. EIGHT

**A/N: Hey****! ****I am so sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. But some things were keeping me from giving an update. ****Some of you might have been wondering where I have been lately... **

**Well f****irst, there is a problem with my internet connection. ****I lost contact with the cyber world for weeks (unless I access it through my phone but it's so expensive for me). I****t****'s**** still not fixed until now so I have to go to an internet cafe if I want to access the net. *****sighs* ****I hope my dad will stop being ****so stingy**** and ****set up**** a new internet connection. **

**And then, my three year old sister was ****admitted to the hospital**** due to typ****hoid****. We took turn watching her at the hospital. It was hard to get her to eat or even drink so we were so busy persuading her to does those two things. She had fever, and her temperature could go up and down throughout the days, ****which made me**** didn't even have the time to think of writing something. I was so worried and my focus goes on my sister. But she's better now... even already discharged from the hospital. So I can go back to write and give you a new chapter. I hope this one worth all the wait. Enjoy...**

We drove back to the Cullen's mansion from the beach. I had called Seth to pack my stuff and then take them to my leech's lair. I did not find any good reason to come back home first and say a word to any of my family. At least not for now. After the argument I had with my mom I do not think either of us is already calm enough to talk to each other in peace. And I knew she would not let me leave. If I did come home first, she will try to do anything to keep me in our house even if that means she has to handcuff me or put me in a cage.

The Cullens, whom most of the family members have been my friends welcomed me with open arms. Esme and Alice wasted no time to change the guest room to a nice temporary room for me to sleep during my stay. Edward said and promised that I would be staying in his old room, but then we remembered that his room is located on the third floor. It is dangerous for a pregnant woman to ascent the stairs, moreover to the third story of the house. So he then asked his mother and sister to redecorate their guest room—which is on the first floor—in a flash. I was astonished at how fast the two women could finish their task.

The room they had prepared for me is a nice and comfortable space painted in white, with a queen sized bed placed in the corner. I could feel how soft the silk eiderdown is as I traced it with my fingers. The thing must be so expensive. Everything here looks like it cost more than anything I ever own; even the windows and doors are made from the finest wood polished with such fine paint. I walked to the window and opened it, letting the cool air got in through the open space. I turned my focus to the scenery in front of me. Snatches of sky peek through leaves, a mosaic in blue and orange and green that shift gently in the wind. I stare into it, looking beyond the leaves and branches. A squirrel bounds flatly across my sight line, its full tail cocked. Hmm... I might as well wait until dusk, when I will get to see the sunset.

I took a breath and inhale the scent of pine, fresh woods, and leaves coming from the forest. It is not that I hate them or anything, but no matter how much my perspective of the Cullens have changed they still not smell so good for me.

My solitude was broken by a pair of arms hugging me from behind, pulling me closer as their owner placed a kiss on my neck. "What about me?" he whispered, sending shiver down my spine as his cold breath hit my skin.

"You don't smell that good for me either," I teased. He turned me around and I did not waste the chance to press my lips against his. "But I have gotten used to it," I added when we broke apart

Edward smiled. He looks so cute when he does so. I will not lie; he does have a killer smile. Seeing him like that, makes me want to fuck him just right now. I want to kiss him there and there. But I am not going to rush anything between us. I have done so years ago, and I do not want to make the same mistake. I do not want to walk in the same road again. But... Edward Cullen really is a hottie. I did not realize how long I have been staring at him, or how long he has been raping my mind and just keep my stare. I did not want to sound cheesy, but I think I like us to stay like that for a moment. Just staring at him knowing that we have each other. It has been a while since I really have somebody.

As much as we liked it but there will always be distractions. We were interrupted by a knock in the door. My brother was behind it, I could tell from his scent.

"Leah I hate to interrupt you guys, or whatever you are doing but I bring you your stuff," he yelled unnecessarily

I sighed, and then pry off from Edward's embrace as he lets me go. "Can't you just don't yell? This house is full of mythical creatures that have very sensitive hearing. You were torturing everyone," I could not help but rant as I went to open the door for him. My ears hurt.

"Sorry," was all he said as he entered the room with boxes in hands. Seth then puts them on the floor.

"Apology accepted. Thanks by the way."

"Anything for you. Do you need any help to start unpacking?"

I shook my head. "Nah I can do that by myself."

"And she got enough help already," Edward said wrapping his arms around me from behind, again, then rested his head on my shoulder.

Seth nodded. He stared at us for a moment before starts to mess with his already cut short hair. My brother then looks at me as if he is seeking for permission, then turns to Edward whom later gave him an understanding look.

"Leah, can I talk to you for a sec? Edward, would you mind...?"

"Sure," Edward responded quickly. He kissed my cheek before stepping out off the room, shutting the door behind him.

I headed to my bed and sat on the edge of it. I know Seth is going to talk about something I do not like, and that it is going to be a nice, long conversation, which is why I have to sit or either way my swollen feet would be killing me throughout our talk.

"Sam ordered you to reason me to go back? Mom told him?" I knew from the look on Seth's face it has to be either about my mom or Sam Uley.

"No. He didn't."

"Then mom?"

"No one told or ordered me to talk to you."

We shared a look for a while. I used this opportunity to look at him right in the eyes. Seth—he is a terrible liar. He does not have the ability to spout lies. You could tell whether he is telling the truth or not from his eyes. All you have to do is look at him right in the eyes and thoroughly check if he blinks too often. If he does so, then he is proven to be lying.

He broke the eye contact and shook his head. "Okay. Mom did."

"So what is it you want to talk to me, Seth? Did she also ask you to tell me what a terrible mistake I have made with dating Edward, and getting pregnant?"

"No! She did not ask me to talk like that, and I would not tell you such things either. Mom is worried about you, Leah. She asked me to see how you're doing, and she just wants you to come home."

"Well tell her I am fine. But I'm not coming home, Seth. I had told her I'm tired of—"

My words were cut off by a howl coming from outside, then followed by another. With my shifter hearing I could hear two pairs of legs running toward the house. It did not take a while to know who is coming since I have known it from the scent, it struck my nose and I think it did the same to Seth since he seems to recognize something as well. He then helped me to rise from the bed and the two of us head for the front door.

We met Edward on our way there. He quickly had his arm around my waist as we walked outside. The other Cullens also trailed behind us. They left whatever they were doing and joined us standing in the front porch, waiting for the ones that are about to come in a few seconds.

Not too long after that I saw a wolf with thick black fur coming out from behind the bushes, then came the other one with silver fur. I knew these two too well I did not have to be reminded of who they are. I knew my mother would have told _Sam _about my runaway. Somehow she trusts him so much and hinge upon him when there is something wrong. Sam, and Paul, must be here because of my mom asked them to persuade me to come home.

The black wolf—or Sam—howls once more before he turned to the bushes and leave. I looked up to Edward knowing that Sam had said something through his mind, and that my boyfriend could hear that.

"What did he say?"

Edward took my hand on his free one, squeezing it gently. "He wants us to wait."

As he speak, wolf Paul turned back to the bushes as well, to phase back and put his pants on I think, just like what Sam is probably doing right now.

Sam then came out from the bushes once again, now in his human form. Paul was surprisingly does not take much time to phase back. He was on Sam's heel as he walks closer to where the Cullens, Seth, and I were standing. They stopped a few feet ahead of us.

"My mom ordered you to come get me, Sam?" I asked seeing nobody speak I thought it was best to start first.

"You should stop thinking as if your mom has some bad plans for you. All she wants is the best, and she loves you Lee."

"Don't call me that," I snapped, giving him a dead glare. Everybody knows just how much I hate to be called with _his _supposedly nickname for me.

He threw his hands to the air. "Okay. Sorry. Leah we are here because your mom told me you are leaving home, heavily pregnant, and didn't even leave a message as to where you are leaving. She is worried about you. Go home, Leah. Your place is in La Push, not here," said Sam, locking his eyes with me.

"This is home," Edward said quickly responding to Sam's sentences for me

Sam broke our eye contact and turned to him, looking at my Edward for a moment before he start to speak, then he shake his head. "But not for her."

"Yes, it is my home, Sam. So no I'm not going back to the reservation," I added. He then turned from Edward to me, eyes full of disbelief

"No, it is not your home, Leah. You don't belong here. You never do. You shouldn't even be with him," he spat as he said the last word, his finger pointed to Edward.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Sam! Because I know exactly what I have to do!" I berated. First my mom forbids me to be with Edward, now Sam? Who the hell he thinks he is? He has no right. Renesmee, whom is frightened after seeing my anger, moved closer and clings to me so now we are both in Edward's embrace.

"Leah, you are a Quileute. You are not supposed to be with any of them," Sam glanced to each of the Cullens, most of them are now glaring at him with hatred, except for the nicest ones—Carlisle and Esme

"Since Jacob had left the reservation, the position of alpha is given to your hands, because you were the beta. We all know my voice is no longer being heard. And since your father died, and Billy Black died, there is emptiness in the council. We have no leader who is supposed to keep us all in track. Your mother and Quil Ateara Sr. can't run the tribe just by their own. You have to step up, Leah. Because you are now the alpha, the position of chief of the tribe is now technically also yours. And as a chief, you have to be a figure whose manners could be followed by your people. That, including you must not be with one of the cold ones and you should not have a child with him."

By the time Sam was done with his so called speech, I could feel rage starts to take full control of me and my body starts to shake even so slightly.

I know some of the things he said were true. That I have to take the role of chief since the tribe is running out of its leaders; that I should give good examples for my people and be a good figure for them as well. But the part when I'm not supposed to have a child with Edward, that is stupid. I clearly never said Edward fathered my child; people are just assuming and never even have an interest to search for the truth. But let them think like that. I do not give a hoot. And the part when he said I'm not allowed to be with Edward just because I'm now a chief is just absurd!

"I told you do not ever tell me what I should or should not do! How dare you told me I must not be with Edward! Didn't Jacob imprint on Renesmee? She is a half vampire for heaven's sake, there is no difference! And, now he is running away with Bella—Bella Swan who is now a vampire also! Why, now I ask you, was Jacob Black allowed to imprint _and _now _dates _vampire Isabella when I am forbid to be with one from their kind?"

"Jacob is no longer an alpha, Leah, which is why he can get away with what he does. When he left the town with Bella, he no longer is the one in command. And you know no one could resist or break an imprint. Once a shifter imprinted, there is no way back. It was faith and we couldn't run away from faith. You, on the other hand, still have a chance to turn back and fix your mistakes," Sam added

I swear I felt like I want to rip his mouth. If Edward does not have his arm around me, and if Renesmee does not cling to me, by now Sam Uley might have a ripped, bloody mouth.

"So if I didn't imprint on Edward, then I cannot be with him? And because I'm now the chief I have to do everything you people want me to do—that I have to be your good as gold puppet? Why can't all of you just let be me hap—"

I did not get the chance to finish the sentence because my body suddenly shakes more violently, even my head hurts a bit I think I began to lost control of both my mind and body.

Edward pulled me even closer to him. "Leah, you have to calm down," he whispered gently in my ear. "Leah, think about your baby. If you phase, she could get hurt."

But even Edward's gentle voice which usually calmed me down now seems not affecting me in any way. I could not even register what he said. All I heard was his velvety voice whispering nothing but a melodic sound with no meaning. My body was still shaking uncontrollably; the beast inside me craving to come out from its skin soon, after it has been hiding inside for so long.

**Sorry for the grammatical errors. Please review because as usual your opinion matters! :)**


	9. NINE

**Undisclosed Desires**

**CHAPTER 9  
**

* * *

****

Edward

Leah's body shook in my embrace. Her eyes are locked to the subject of her upcoming attack, Sam. She looked at him with such a tremendous hate, and I can feel the temperature of her skin got higher. If before it was warm already, now it's very hot as if she was just burnt in a blaze. Nessie, who was clinging to Leah, removed her hands from the she wolf. She felt the changing of Leah's temperature, too. Taking one of Leah's hands, she squeezed it gently, hoping it would help to calm her down. But nothing changed.

This is not only dangerous for Sam, who became her target (well honestly I don't care about Sam), but also, most importantly to Leah and the baby. Stress is not good for the baby. And, we didn't know for sure what effect the phase could bring, but Carlisle concluded that it could bring such danger for the baby. We were not sure how Leah's womb would fit in her form as a wolf. So to be safe, we thought it's best if Leah never phase during her pregnancy.

I placed my free hand on Leah's cheek, forcing her to look at me. When I met her eyes, they were filled with anger, hurt, and anguish at the same time. My heart broke when I saw them. Oh how I wanted to just take her in my arms, but I couldn't. Not when she's still in a rollercoaster of emotions.

"Leah, love. He doesn't worth the risk. No one does," I spoke calmly

We locked eyes for quite a while, I repeatedly calling her name trying to get her back to a lighter mood. Slowly, her hard gaze became softer, lips stopped trembling. Her body stopped shaking, teeth no longer gritting. I didn't have to turn around to see that Jasper's gift also have something to do with this, apart from my attempt. I had been hearing everyone's thoughts and his were the most overwhelmed ones. Leah's mood and emotions tormented him.

"Nessie, sweetheart, can you accompany Leah and get inside?" I took a glance to my daughter, who quickly escorts Leah toward the door. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice silently following behind.

My sisters were obviously pissed at Sam—it was no doubt—you have no idea what they were thinking. They wanted to kill Sam just as much as Leah, and I, did. They wanted to stay and assassin him, but they knew it would be better if they stay with Leah and keep her company, making sure she won't get mad or stressed out again.

Actually, I didn't really want to let Leah off my embrace. I wanted her to stay beside me, in my range, so I could always protect her. But it was for the better. I watched the girls until they disappeared behind the door; Carlisle, Seth, and my brothers did the same. Rosalie was the one who shut the door. Well, she slammed it. Loudly. Making a statement for her objection of Sam's, and Paul's, presence.

I turned to look at Sam, he's unhappy that I sent Leah inside. I stepped closer to him. Though I'm just a few inches taller, Sam was intimidated by our height difference.

"I think it's best for you to leave," I said flatly, not loud, but it sounded harsh, and rude. He deserved it. For putting Leah and the baby's life at stake. For everything.

"She has a responsibility. She can't just run away from it," he insisted

"She knows it. But you still have to leave, now." I made sure there was enough hate in every word I spoke. Make it clearer to him he's not welcomed here, and just how much we wished he would leave.

"Now," I repeated

But Sam didn't even move a muscle. When I saw this, I glared at him, trying to get him more intimidated.

It worked. He was a mess inside. I made his flesh creep. Scared... afraid... no word could express his feelings. Sam Uley is actually a coward, now that he has lost his function as an alpha. Bravery was just a mask to cover his actual nature.

Sam took a few steps backwards, and then turned on his heels toward the woods. Paul was on his tail, like a puppy following its master. Or maybe, he is. He's practically Sam's pet.

* * *

**Leah**

I felt so stupid.

I shouldn't have let that son of a bitch got into the best of me, ruining my mood and risking my daughter's safety. Edward's right. No one worth it. Nothing worth the risks. He was the one who brought back my sanity, calmed me down. His words made me realize. By looking into his eyes, I came to my senses. Although, I know Jasper must have something to do with it, too.

I just let Renesmee escort me inside. Didn't even make the attempt to refuse. I was still too dizzy to think about anything. I wasn't so focus. And I knew, Edward didn't send me inside for nothing. It was for the best, for me.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, all were on our heels, leaving only the men stayed outside. Rose even slammed the door to state just how she is pissed with the S-O-B. We headed to the living room, where I quickly took a seat on the couch. I released a deep breath once I rested my head on it. In my head, I still couldn't help but think of how close I had come to hurt my baby girl. My left hand fell to my belly, where my daughter lies. I caressed it, silently assuring her that everything will be fine.

"You have no idea how I wanted kill that scumbag outside," Rosalie suddenly said, breaking the silence. She stood across the room, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. Alice was right beside her, while Esme sat on the couch across the one I'm on.

I laughed. Amused. "Not as much as I do."

The others laughed, too. Their laughter rang like bells.

Since Edward and I start to going out, things between Rosalie and I had changed. If she was cold and aloof before, she suddenly turned benevolent once Edward told his family that him and I are together. To be honest, I never really cared about Rosalie's rude attitude toward me before, because it resembled my own attitude. And I didn't give a shit to that. But even so, I know the reason behind it. I understand her. Actually, we can relate me and Rosalie. We were both turned to a total bitch when we got changed against our will—her to a vampire, and I to a beastly shifter. Not only the change made us different, it also took everything from us. It took away the things we love.

In my case, they wereSam, and my dad. And Rosalie, she lost the ability to bear children (the one thing she always dream about, her obsession), which was the thing I thought I have lost too. This made me even more pissed of my changing, of the ones who made me become like that. But later it was proven that I _never really_ lost the ability to be a mother. I only can't get pregnant _if _I phase regularly, and if I'm around the vampires. But when I moved to Seattle, I never phase in more than two years because I didn't need to. And I was nowhere near the cold ones. My body then started to _live _again; my organs started to work as they used to, including my womb, and my ovary started to produce eggs again. So when I fucked with a man, without protection, _boom!_ A bun is soon in the oven.

I shook my head at my thoughts. I have to stop watching CSI: NY. Because now I say "_boom!" _like Danny Messer does.

Technically, I turned back to a human, though the 'shifter' could come back anytime if there are the triggers. Well, it had been proven today. Vampires and Sam were the triggers, and I nearly phase.

"What is it that you girls were laughing about?" came Emmett's booming voice. I looked up to see him and the others entering the living room. Edward was behind him. They all looked more relaxed than a few minutes ago.

Seeing them, I bet Sam has left. Edward nodded with a faint smile on his lips, a sign that I guessed right.

"Oh, nothing. We were just remembering the exact same thing we wanted to do earlier. But we didn't," said Alice.

She rose once Jasper was close enough to her, and then they leave to wherever they want to go. Not long after that Emmett and Rosalie did the same. Knowing the possibility, I don't really want to know their destinations. Carlisle, though, stayed in the room and sits next to his wife. And Nessie, once she saw my brother, went all ecstatic and took him to her 'art room' to show him her pieces of art. Lately, the girl has been so fond of painting, and sketching. She paints and sketches almost anything. And the results are great. I think she has a talent.

Edward also stayed. He took a seat right beside, then put his arm around my shoulder as he kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer to him and rested my head against his chest, while he rested his head on top of mine.

"How are you?" he asked gently

"Better," I replied as I looked up, placing a peck on his lips. I patted my bloated belly gently with my hand as I add, "But also hungry,"

He chuckled lightly. "Well, can't let junior starve, can we?" Edward glanced to the clock that hangs on the wall, narrowing his eyebrows as he sees the time. It says 6:30.

"Let's fix you something for dinner," he said. He rose from the couch before helping me to get up as well.

We left the living room, and walked hand in hand to the kitchen. If it wasn't Edward I might find it lame and all to do so. But it's him. Every boundary seems to disappear when he's with me. I sat behind the barstool while Edward worked with the food. I didn't care what he's making since I know anything that he makes will taste fine.

I watched eagerly as he did his magic in the kitchen. And he wore that apron. He looks...hot. I mean, hot, hot. I love it when he wears that thing. Edward stopped what he was doing and turns to me when he heard my thoughts. Oops...

"Sorry..." I apologized

He just laughed and went back to the task at hand.

Food was ready in less than one hour minutes. It was amazing that everything was done quickly, because my leech made me like, tons of food. There are spaghetti, casserole, steak, corn soup, and dinner roll. I couldn't even blink. I'm pregnant. I love food as much as I love my boyfriend. I think I grossed Edward out since I ate like a pig. And I'm a messy eater, too.

Even after the dinner I still crashed the fridge and stole a carton of chocolate Ben and Jerry's. Edward just watched throughout everything, sitting beside me and stared, because he couldn't eat. But I did force him to taste the ice cream. I fed him. And he swallowed the ice cream, which tasted like mud for him, just like a gentleman. Though he winced a little. I laughed.

"Oh you're such an evil," he joked

"I was born like this, baby," my laughter just got louder

Accidently, my eyes caught the scene outside. The sun was getting red. I could see it even if it's a little bit blocked by the trees. Sunset's coming. I stopped laughing, and focusing my gaze on the scene, looking through the wide window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward whispered

"Yes it is,"

"Just like you."

I faked a cringe of disgust. "That's so cheesy..."

"I'm just telling the truth," he said resting his head on my shoulder. His lips then connected to my skin, as they began to kiss my neck gently.

I closed my eyes, enjoying what I have; enjoying Edward's presence, having him right next to me, in this peaceful evening. But suddenly, he pries off from me. I opened my eyes, wondering what was wrong. And when I did so, I saw him on his knees, looking up to me with happiness glisten in his eyes. He took one of my hands and squeezed it gently with his.

"I have been keeping this thing for quite a while now," he spoke, his free hand digging his jeans pocket. He took out a little blue box. When he opened it, it reveals a silver ring with big—huge, diamond on it. It shone brightly in the dimmed room, dazzling my eyes. The lights were off in the kitchen, the only lightning was the fading sun outside.

"Leah Clearwater, I know it might be too soon. But I don't think I have anything else to think about to realize that you're the one. Will you do the honor, and marry me?"

I lost words. It was like... being strangled. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, so I closed it again.

"Wow. I—it's so sweet, Edward," I stuttered, "I... there is so much to think about," I trailed

Silence.

Edward was disappointed, I know. I could see it in his eyes. That wasn't the answer he wants. I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no either. But I can't give him another answer; I can't make a promise I won't be able to keep. With the responsibility people are trying to put on my shoulders, and with what happens with my mom... I can't promise anything.

My leech is so nice that he tried to cover it, and pretend like he was okay with it. Still, I know him as well as he knows me. I couldn't read minds, but I could read him like an open book.

He nodded. Even he still could form a small smile on his lips. He put the ring box on the table, and stood up. The he went back to sit behind the barstool next to me. I moved closer to him, snuggled against his chest as he wraps his arms around me. We sit there, eyes staring through the window, to the sun that is about to set.

"It's okay. I understand," he said. He kissed my forehead, but he kept his lips brushing against my skin for a longer time now.

I took a deep breath.

"I love you."

It was barely a whisper, but I know Edward could hear it.

* * *

**Sue**

For the first time, dinner at our house was silent. No one spoke. All that could be heard were our breaths. Usually, Seth would babble throughout the dinner. About everything. He would speak anything that comes to his mind. But tonight, my son is surprisingly calm. Silent. He doesn't even seem like himself.

Since he came home from the Cullen's to deliver Leah's stuff, he started to act different. He hasn't said a word to me. Not even a 'hello' when he arrived home, and he didn't drop any comments or gratitude of the food I served for dinner. He didn't even make eye contact with me. Like he's scared... or maybe don't want to look at me in the eyes.

I cleared my throat, trying to break the silence. Charlie looked up from his food, staring at me. So did Seth. They were looking at me with a look that said 'what's wrong?'. I locked eyes with each of them, but Seth broke it and looked down so quickly. He sat just across from me.

"Um... so, Seth. How's Leah doing?"

"She's good. She takes a good care of herself, Edward treats her well too. And the Cullens, they are also nice to her," he said. He looked up, now have the gut to make an eye contact, "They _always_ have," he put an emphasis to each word, mostly the 'always'.

I swallowed hard. "What is wrong with you, Seth?" He didn't respond. "Okay. So, well, did you persuade her to come home?"

Seth surprisingly went rigid. He stopped eating his food, and put the spoon aside. I stopped eating, too.

"She doesn't want to go back here, mom," he stated flatly

"But this is her home—"

"Everyone, and I mean everyone, made her feel uncomfortable to live here. With the huge responsibility you all throw to her, and how people here are trying to control her life like she's some kind of a puppet, it's not weird if she doesn't want to come back."

I shook my head seeing my youngest child's attitude—the nice, and happy Seth, now turned all serious and spoke harshly to me.

"What happens with you, Seth? Before you leave to the Cullen's you seemed like you wanted Leah to come home. Now you support her decision to stay where she doesn't belong."

"What happens, mom, is that I finally come to my senses. I realize, that Leah is an adult now. She has a right to choose what she wants to do and what she doesn't want to. Just screw the Quileute chief thing. She deserves to choose what _she _thinks is best for her," he stopped, and then leaned closer to me. Looking at me straight in the eyes. "Tell me, mom. If I was in Leah's position—if I was dad's first child, will you force me to do what you and our people want?"

I couldn't answer. Because I know what it would be if I do. And I know Seth wouldn't like what my answer would be. He shook his head in disbelief. With that, he rose from his seat, and leaves the dining room. I could hear his rushed footsteps as he ascend the stairs, and him slamming his bed room door not long after that.

It was silent again in the dining room. Charlie, has stopped eating his dinner, too. He saw the whole thing with Seth. He stared at me, and I know that look.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I just think that you should let the children choose their _own _roads. Leah's a grown up. And Seth's right, she has a right to choose what she wants to do. She's wise enough to do so, and she's not stupid," my husband said as he took a spoonful of his rice

Charlie now knows. About everything. The moment he married to me, he technically became a part of the tribe, of this family. A part of this little secret. At first he didn't want to know anything, wanted to know what he really _needs _to know. But he's my husband. I can't lie to him. It took him a while to absorb everything, but Charlie is such an open-minded person.

"This tribe needs its leader, Charlie,"

"Sue, is it really about the tribe needing a chief? Or, is it actually about you who can't stand what people say about your daughter dating your supposed enemy? Is it actually about you, trying to protect your image?" asked him

"Oh, so now you're going to attack me, too? First Leah, then Seth. Now you?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. I'm just simply saying what I think about this," he spoke calmly, continue eating his dinner, "You just have to know, that sometimes, it's okay to put your pride aside."

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Thanks for the reviews you left for the last chapter. And to wolftattoo, thank you for your suggestions. As you see, I did use your suggestions in this chapter, though, I didn't use all of them.**

**Please leave me your reviews! Tell me what do you think of it. I'll send a virtual cookie to each of my reviewer! :)**


End file.
